


Pokój życzeń

by Lillinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka
Summary: W Pokoju Życzeń znika kilka osób i nikt nie potrafi ich stamtąd wyciągnąć. Co się dzieje w środku?





	1. Chapter 1

Profesor Albus Dumbledore dostał pewnego majowego wieczora niepokojącą wiadomość. Wiadomość ta została doręczona przez wyjątkowo zdenerwowaną Minerwę McGonagall.

\- Albusie!- krzyknęła, wchodząc bez pukania do gabinetu- Wczorajszego wieczora wysłałeś Pottera, Weasleya i Granger do Pokoju Życzeń, a ich wciąż nie ma!

\- Co przez to rozumiesz?

\- Nie ma ich! Ani w dormitorium, ani na zajęciach, ani… no, nie ma ich nigdzie! W dodatku Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, profesor Black, profesor Lupin i Draco Malfoy również zniknęli!

\- Może zrobili sobie wakacje? Ledwie trzy miesiące temu Voldemort zginął. Potrzebują nieco odpoczynku.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko do kobiety, którą najwyraźniej roznosiła furia.

\- ODPOCZYNKU?! Dwaj profesorowie, którzy powinni w tej chwili uczyć Obrony przed Czarną Magią i Zaklęć sobie odpoczywają?! Piątka uczniów, którzy za miesiąc zdają owutemy sobie odpoczywa?!

\- Jakby nie patrzeć nie mieli dla siebie wolnego czasu przez ostatnie sześć lat.

\- Żądam byś w tej chwili coś z tym zrobił!

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

\- Droga Minerwo, cóż mogę zrobić? Jako dyrektor nie mam wstępu do Pokoju Życzeń.

\- Więc co mamy zrobić?!

\- Proponuję wysłać Severusa. Jeśli nie uda mu się tam wejść, a śmiem twierdzić, że w tej chwili on jest najinteligentniejszym czarodziejem w tym zamku, to na pewno będzie na tyle zdenerwowany, by wysadzić Pokój Życzeń. Jeśli ktoś się tam dostanie, to tylko on.

\- Wciąż udajesz, że to zaklęcie pozbawiło cię szarych komórek?

\- Ależ ja nie udaję! Może krówkę?- wysunął w jej kierunku opakowanie z cukierkami.

\- Wiesz dobrze co myślę na temat mugolskich słodyczy! Świetnie! Skoro tak, to w tej chwili Severus wybiera się do Pokoju Życzeń!

Gdy tylko drzwi z trzaskiem zamknęły się za starszą kobietą, Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do pięknego feniksa, który siedział na żerdzi.

\- Widzisz, mój drogi, tak się uszczęśliwia innych. Wyjdzie z tego wiele dobrego. Phineasie!

\- Tak, Albusie?

\- Zmodyfikuj to zaklęcie na Pokoju Życzeń w taki sposób, by mógł do niego wejść Severus Snape.

\- Wciąż mam zostawić zamknięte od wewnątrz?

\- Tak. Dopóki Gladys nie poinformuje nas, że moi ulubieńcy do siebie dotarli nie zamierzam ich stamtąd wypuścić.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape, Kawaler Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy, Mistrz Eliksirów i profesor Eliksirów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart od trzech miesięcy był wolnym człowiekiem- wolnym od dwóch panów, od szpiegowania i od wszelkich zarzutów. Ku jego wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Syriusz Black powstał z martwych, czy też raczej z katatonii w jaką wpadł dwa lata wcześniej i dodatkowo otrzymał posadę nauczyciela Zaklęć, po zmarłym w czasie bitwy Flitwicku. Ku jego zgorszeniu Remus Lupin, Kawaler Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy i wilkołak objął katedrę Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Nic dziwnego, że codziennie zachowywał się jak chodząca bomba zegarowa. Uczniowie jeszcze nigdy na Eliksirach nie siedzieli tak cicho, a nawet w nocy zaprzestawali schadzek w obawie przed przerośniętym nietoperzem z lochów, który, pomimo ukończonej wojny i roli szpiega, jedynie pogorszył swój stosunek do reszty szkoły. Dlatego też pierwszoroczni pospadali z krzeseł, gdy drzwi do sali otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wpadła profesor McGonagall, a ich nauczyciel wrzasnął:

\- CZEGO?!

\- Nie wrzeszcz na mnie, Severusie! Panie Holy proszę w tej chwili wstać z podłogi, niech pan nie robi z siebie ofiary losu.

\- Nie musi.

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. TERAZ.

\- W razie gdybyś nie zwróciła na to uwagi- jestem w trakcie lekcji.

\- To znacznie ważniejsze, niż ci się wydaje. Chodź.

Snape przewrócił oczami i warknął do dzieciaków:

\- Jesteście wolni. Zmiatać stąd!

Nim skończył zdanie większości już nie było.

\- Tobie się to podoba, prawda?

\- CO mi się podoba?

\- Wzbudzanie strachu.

\- Wydaje mi się, że to Albus otrzymał klątwę, która skonfundowała jego umysł, a nie ty. Jeśli jednak powiesz mi, że Święta Trójca ponownie wpadła w kłopoty, co nie byłoby niczym dziwnym, to nie zamierzam ci pomóc.

\- To nie tylko Potter, Weasley i Granger. Coś się dzieje z Pokojem Życzeń.

\- Wiedziałem, po prostu wiedziałem, że to oni! Czy w tym zamku nikt inny nie może wpadać w kłopoty?!

\- Zamkniesz się i dasz mi możliwość opisania sytuacji, czy będziesz jęczeć całą drogę?

Mężczyzna zamknął za sobą drzwi do sali i pogroził wiedźmie palcem.

\- Nie mam jedenastu lat, Minerwo. Nie masz prawa się tak do mnie zwracać!

\- Nie przesadzaj! Chodź. Po drodze opiszę ci całą sytuację.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać- rzucił zjadliwie, czym zasłużył sobie na miażdżące spojrzenie.

\- Wczorajszego wieczora Albus wysłał Pottera, Weasleya i Granger do Pokoju Życzeń w celu bliżej mi nieznanym. Gdy o północy panna Weasley powiadomiła mnie, że nie wrócili- zaniepokoiłam się. Wysłałam Remusa i Syriusza na pomoc, ale oni weszli do Pokoju i już z niego nie wyszli.

\- Idziemy świętować?- uśmiechnął się dziko- Nie ma Świętej Trójcy, nie ma Blacka i wilkołaka! Od czasu upadku Czarnego Pana nie słyszałem lepszej nowiny! A i nie jestem pewien, czy tamta była równie radosna, co ta.

Minerwa zignorowała to wtrącenie.

\- Próbowałam powstrzymać Ginny, Lunę Lovegood i Lavender Brown przed wejściem tam, ale im się udało, podczas gdy mnie odrzuciło kilka metrów dalej. Jak możesz się domyślić…

\- Już nie wyszły.

\- Tak. Później jednak stało się coś naprawdę dziwnego. Pan Malfoy po prostu przechodził obok, a drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń po prostu się otworzyły i wessało go do środka!

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jak to wessało?

\- W jednej chwili przechodził obok mnie, a w drugiej coś go wciągnęło do środka. Próbował z tym walczyć, ale nie udało mu się.

\- Sugerujesz, że to czarna magia?

\- Nic nie sugeruję, bo nic nie wiem.

\- Dyrektor, oczywiście, wykręca się problemami z głową?

\- Można tak to nazwać. Zajmiesz się tym?

\- A mam jakiś wybór?

\- Nie.

\- A mogę chociaż zostawić tam Blacka i Lupina?

\- SEVERUSIE!

\- Tak, tak. Mam się zachowywać cywilizowanie- obnażył zęby w wyjątkowo wściekłym grymasie- Zachowuję się tak, jak mi kazałaś! Jeszcze żadnego nie przekląłem!

\- Nie będę tego komentować.

Stanęli przed pustą ścianą na jednym z korytarzy i Snape westchnął, po czym zaczął chodzić wkoło i powtarzać sobie różne formułki. „Chcę zobaczyć miejsce do którego udali się ci wszyscy idioci". „Chcę zobaczyć miejsce, w którym już ktoś jest".

\- Wyglądasz raczej głupio.

\- Może sama spróbuj, jak jesteś taka mądra?!

W tym momencie pojawiły się drzwi i z wyrazem tryumfu na twarzy otworzył je. I to był ostatni raz, gdy widziała go Minerwa.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń i przez chwilę jego oczy przyzwyczajały się do panującego pół-mroku. Ze złością zauważył sylwetki siedzące w fotelach wokół kominka. Lupin zauważył go pierwszy.

\- Severus… Powiedz mi, że nie zamknąłeś za sobą drzwi!

\- Oczywiście, że zamknąłem. Możecie mi powiedzieć co, do diabła, robicie podczas gdy Minerwa szaleje z niepewności?!

Black warknął:

\- No, to wspaniale. Brawo, Smarkerusie. Utknąłeś tutaj z nami.

\- Wy się tutaj obijacie, a ja jestem zmuszony za wami łazić! Może mi ktoś to wytłumaczyć?!

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Próbowaliśmy stąd wyjść tyle razy, że mamy powoli dosyć. Nic nie działa.

\- A nie pomyślał pan o tym, by nacisnąć klamkę w drzwiach, panie Malfoy?

Potter prychnął.

\- No to niech PAN pokaże nam, jak stąd wyjść.

Snape obrócił się i nacisnął klamkę, która nie chciała się poruszyć. Wyczuł znajomą magię i po kilku ruchach różdżki odezwał się.

\- Lupin, co możesz powiedzieć o tej barierze?

\- Barierze?- w głosie wilkołaka brzmiało czyste zdumienie- Jakiej znowu barierze?

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nawet nie sprawdziłeś czy nie ma na te drzwi rzuconego zaklęcia?!

\- Eee… No, nie. Wiesz, to jest Pokój Życzeń. Tu się dzieją różne dziwne rzeczy.

\- Idiota uczy Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Wspaniale. Dziwne, że twoi uczniowie jeszcze żyją. Phineasie! Do cholery jasnej, pokaż się!

Na jednej ze ścian pojawił się obraz, a w ramy wskoczył dystyngowany czarodziej. Harry, Hermiona i Ron krzyknęli ze zdziwienia.

\- Severusie?

\- Zdejmij tę przeklętą barierę!

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

\- NIE BAW SIĘ ZE MNĄ W TE GIERKI! Dobrze wiem, że to twoja robota!

\- A niby skąd to wiesz?

\- Bo to czysto ślizgońskie zaklęcie, a w tym zamku jedynie dwóch czarodziejów jest w stanie je rzucić. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ja tego nie zrobiłem odpowiedź jest oczywista.

Postać na obrazie zamrugała, uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i zniknęła. Snape ze złości kopnął ścianę. Harry spojrzał na Remusa i zastanowił się czy mogliby się wydostać, gdyby ten spróbował… Nie, to nie jest dobry tok myślenia. Chłopak przyjrzał się również swoim towarzyszom. Ron niewiele zmienił się od poprzedniego roku- jedynie jego ręce przestały plątać się z nogami. Hermiona wciąż była dość nieciekawa, a jej szerokie swetry utrudniały mu stwierdzenie czy od pierwszej klasy w ogóle coś się powiększyło. Ginny z kolei wypiękniała i zaczęła z chłopczycy zmieniać się w prawdziwą kobietę. Luna po śmierci ojca nieco się uspokoiła i przestała głosić jego teorie na prawo i lewo, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc poza brakiem rzodkiewek i kapsli od piwa wyglądała tak samo. Największa zmiana zaszła w Malfoyu. Ślizgon przyłączył się do nich na miesiąc przed Ostatnią Bitwą i zerwał całkowicie z polityką swojego ojca. Jego włosy były w nieładzie, ubranie straciło pozory sztywności, a pozostało jedynie eleganckie, a sam chłopak uśmiechał się częściej. Remus dorobił się kilku blizn, ale poza tym jedynie jego szaty zaczęły być czyste i całe, a tak to się nie zmienił. Najwięcej uwagi Harry'ego pochłaniał Syriusz. Syriusz, który przeżył i pojawił się dwa dni po śmierci Voldemorta. Wtedy wyglądał okropnie- prawie tak źle, jak Snape, ale po trzech miesiącach dokarmiania przez skrzaty domowe powrócił do swojej przystojnej wersji i niefrasobliwego zachowania. Co zaś tyczy się Snape'a… Śmierciożercy, gdy dowiedzieli się o jego zdradzie, potraktowali go takimi klątwami, że przez miesiąc jego stan był krytyczny. Wyszedł z tego jedynie z poharataną twarzą i jeszcze gorszym charakterem, chociaż wszyscy byli pewni, że gorzej już być nie mogło. Obecnie prawa strona twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów to była jedna wielka blizna. Nie był to przyjemny widok. Harry, Ron i Hermiona chcieli sobie odpocząć od całego zgiełku i afery wokół ich osób, więc Dumbledore poradził im spokojnie używać Pokoju Życzeń. Problem był jednak w tym, że kiedy wszedł do środka nie mógł już wyjść. Skontaktował się z Syriuszem za pomocą dwukierunkowych lusterek, ale i jego ojciec chrzestny nie był w stanie pomóc im wyjść. Wszyscy, prócz Malfoya, przyszli do tego pomieszczenia w celu uratowania ich. Chłopak z kolei nie chciał im powiedzieć o czym myślał zanim znalazł się razem z nimi. Harry sądził jednak, że on również chciał uciec od zainteresowania swoją osobą. Snape wyczarował sobie fotel i usiadł koło Malfoya, po czym powiedział ponuro:

\- Dopóki ten przeklęty Black nie zechce zdjąć zaklęcia jesteśmy tu uwięzieni.

\- Nie możesz nic z tym zrobić?

\- To TY jesteś od Zaklęć, Black! A TY, Lupin, powinieneś wiedzieć coś na ten temat! Czy wy jesteście aż tak głupi, że nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z tak podstawowych rzeczy?!

\- Żaden z nas nie był Śmierciożercą, Smarkerusie.

\- Akurat do tego niepotrzebna jest czarna magia, Black. Najwidoczniej tego typu zaklęcia…

\- Jaki to rodzaj zaklęcia?- Hermiona wtrąciła się pomiędzy kłócących się mężczyzn i Harry miał ochotę ją uściskać za to. Snape uratował mu życie, i to kilka razy, podczas Ostatniej Bitwy i chcąc- nie chcąc był mu coś winien. A słuchanie wzajemnych uprzejmości pomiędzy Syriuszem, a nim było zdecydowanie nieprzyjemne.

\- Samowypełniające niedokończone, Granger.

\- Czyli nie mamy żadnych szans na wydostanie się stąd, dopóki dyrektor Black nas stąd nie wypuści?

\- Czy nie to powiedziałem jakiś czas temu?!

\- Tak, ale wolałam się upewnić. W tym przypadku nie powinien pan być zły na Remusa, który przecież i tak nie byłby w stanie nic zrobić, nawet gdyby odkrył tę barierę.

\- TY DURNA DZIEWCZYNO…!

Malfoy skrzywił się i złapał za uszy.

\- Mógłbyś się nie drzeć, gdy siedzisz tak blisko mnie? To trochę boli.

\- No co ty nie powiesz. Nie bądź taką panienką, Draco.

\- Ja przynajmniej nie pieszczę się z sobą, jak jakaś ofiara losu.

Harry czuł, że opada mu szczęka- Malfoy pyskujący Snape'owi?! Mistrz Eliksirów warknął:

\- Porozmawiamy sobie o tym kiedy indziej, idioto.

\- Czasami zastanawiam się dlaczego moi rodzice wybrali cię na mojego ojca chrzestnego.

\- Przez mój czarujący styl bycia?

Zebranych złapał atak kaszlu. Ginny mruknęła:

\- Super. To skoro jesteśmy tu praktycznie uwięzieni to może w coś pogramy?

Harry spojrzał na siostrę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i lekko się uśmiechnął. Wciąż mu się podobała, ale nie był pewien czy chce z nią być. Zmieniła się od czasu, gdy byli razem. Syriusz przyklasnął jej.

\- Proponuję czarodziejską wersję gry w prawdę i wyzwanie.

\- A czym się ona różni od mugolskiej?- Hermiona była niepewna tego, czy chce grać. Miała pewien sekret, który koniecznie chciała schować przed swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ginny spojrzała na nią smutno. Ona wiedziała o co chodzi i również kryła tajemnicę. Ron zaczął tłumaczyć.

\- Musisz mówić prawdę, bez względu na intencje. Jeśli będziesz chciała skłamać- nie uda ci się. Jeśli padnie pytanie, na które nie chcesz odpowiedzieć osoba pytająca daje ci wyzwanie, od którego nie możesz uciec. Jeśli wybierzesz wyzwanie, ale będzie ono takie, że za nic nie chcesz go wykonać- dostaniesz drugie wyzwanie. To drugie wyzwanie znajduje się tutaj- podniósł dłoń z woreczkiem, którego wcześniej nie było- W środku są kości z wypisanym wyzwaniem. Może to być „zaśpiewaj hymn szkoły" lub „prześpij się z osobą po twojej lewej stronie"- tak naprawdę nikt nie wie co jest w środku. Jeśli zadanie dotyczy innej osoby, ta musi się podporządkować i pozwolić wypełnić wyzwanie.

\- A jeśli będę chciała się wycofać z gry?

\- Nie masz takiej możliwości. Musi przejść przynajmniej pięć rund ze wszystkimi obecnymi, by móc zakończyć grę.

\- Hmmm… A są jakieś dodatkowe zasady?

\- To, co się dzieje w grze nie wychodzi poza jej uczestników. Jeśli ktoś się wygada, to… No, powiedzmy, że czeka go naprawdę kiepska przyszłość. Fred kiedyś się wygadał, a później przez pół roku ledwie mógł siedzieć.

\- Twoja mama go sprała?- Harry zachichotał, ale Ron poważnie pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. To była jakaś klątwa. No to gramy?

Przytaknęli, tylko Snape siedział z rękami założonymi na piersi i machał nerwowo stopą. Syriusz zmierzył go wrednym spojrzeniem- trzeba przekonać paskudnego Smarka do gry, żeby go poniżyć. Za wysoko nosił ten swój nochal ostatnimi czasy.

\- Smarkerusie, grasz? Czy może tchórzysz, jak zwykle?

Snape zmierzył swojego wroga ostrym spojrzeniem. Przeklęty Black- nie mógł po prostu umrzeć?

\- Oczywiście, że gram. Preferowałbym spokojne czytanie książki, ale w waszym towarzystwie jest to wysoce nieprawdopodobne. Gryfoni uwielbiają robić dużo szumu.

\- O, przepraszam- zakrzyknęła Luna i Malfoy, którzy poczuli się lekko urażeni. Snape jedynie skinął im głową. Ron z kolei uśmiechał się szeroko.

\- Kto zaczyna? Ginny? Ty zaproponowałaś.

Ruda uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

\- Ron, prawda czy wyzwanie?


	4. Chapter 4

\- Prawda.

\- Z iloma dziewczynami zdradziłeś Hermionę i dlaczego?

Chłopak poczerwieniał i powiedział:

\- Z ośmioma. Nie dawała mi się dotykać, a mnie nosiło pożądanie.

Malfoy gwizdnął z uznaniem, a Lavender wystawiła Hermionie język. Ona sama czuła się upokorzona. Remus pokręcił głową.

\- To oznacza, że nasza Hermiona się szanuje. I dobrze.

\- Remusie- prawda czy wyzwanie?- mruknął chłopak. Wilkołak poruszył się niepewnie, bo w głosie rudowłosego brzmiała złość.

\- Prawda.

\- Wolisz kobiety czy mężczyzn?

\- Mężczyzn.

Syriusz zaśmiał się głośno, Malfoy i Snape mieli zielone twarze, dziewczyny chichotały, a Harry wpatrywał się w przyjaciela jego ojca wielkimi oczami.

\- Żartujesz, prawda?

\- Obawiam się, że nie, Harry. Zawsze mnie ciągnęło do chłopaków.

\- Och.

\- Luno, prawda czy wyzwanie?

Blondynka przez chwilę się zastanawiała po czym spokojnym, radosnym głosem powiedziała:

\- Prawda.

\- Czy to ty wysłałaś mi walentynkę?

\- Tak, przez przypadek. Moja sowa pomyliła się z odbiorcą- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Nie wspomniała jak bardzo czuła się upokorzona, gdy zauważyła gdzie wylądowała jej sowa- Nie chciałam ci przysparzać problemów.

\- To nie był problem, tylko… Czułem się trochę niezręcznie.

\- Zrozumiałe. Draco- prawda czy wyzwanie?

Ślizgon lekko zbladł.

\- Prawda.

\- Dlaczego podczas bitwy wyskoczyłeś przede mnie i przyjąłeś na siebie Cruciatusa?

\- Nie chciałem patrzeć, jak jedna z niewielu osób, które odnoszą się do mnie poprawnie krzyczy z bólu. A akurat do tej klątwy byłem przyzwyczajony.

Luna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przytuliła chłopaka.

\- Naprawdę ci dziękuję. To było bardzo szlachetne.

\- Tere- fere. Snape- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda, Draco.

Chłopak przez chwilę się zastanawiał, aż w końcu jego ojciec chrzestny warknął:

\- Doczekam się tego pytania jeszcze dzisiaj?!

\- Czekaj chwilę. Mam tyle pytań, a nie wiem które zadać… Dlaczego dwadzieścia lat temu przeszedłeś na stronę Zakonu?

Snape przez chwilę milczał, po czym pokręcił głową.

\- Pasuję. Nie odpowiem ci na to.

\- Ale przecież to proste i niewinne pytanie!

\- Nie. Ani proste, ani niewinne.

\- W takim razie czeka cię wyzwanie- chłopak uśmiechnął się wrednie- Masz pocałować w policzek Blacka.

Zarówno Syriusz, jak i Snape poderwali się na nogi i zaczęli wściekle wrzeszczeć na blondyna, który chichotał złośliwie.

\- Trzeba było odpowiedzieć- powiedział wesoło, gdy wreszcie nieco ucichli- No, dalej.

Snape zacisnął zęby i warknął do Syriusza, który zdecydowanie wolał w tej chwili nie żyć:

\- Będę po tym chory, jak nic. Musiałeś wyskoczyć akurat z tym?!

\- To była pierwsza gra, która przyszła mi do głowy.

\- W świecie czarodziejów jest ponad setka gier, a ty akurat przypomniałeś sobie o tej?!

\- Przestań zrzędzić i zrób, co masz zrobić. Wolę mieć to za sobą.

Zacisnął oczy i pięści, by po chwili poczuć, jak ktoś się nad nim pochyla i powstrzymał odruch wymiotny, gdy poczuł chłodne usta na policzku. Mistrz Eliksirów odskoczył od swojego szkolnego nemezis i zaczął szatą pocierać usta, by pozbyć się tego obrzydliwego uczucia. Syriusz z kolei tarł policzek dłonią.

\- Zupełnie jakby ktoś przejechał mi mokrym śledziem po twarzy.

\- Niewątpliwie mówisz ze swojego doświadczenia- splunął i skrzywił się- Obrzydlistwo. Granger- prawda czy wyzwanie?

Dziewczyna drgnęła i ze strachem spojrzała na niego. Dziwne.

\- Prawda, panie profesorze.

\- Czy to ty ukradłaś składniki z mojego magazynu pięć lat temu?

\- Tak, ja. Sądziliśmy, że Malfoy jest Dziedzicem Slytherina i uznałam, że jedyny sposób by się tego dowiedzieć, to zmienić się w Goyle'a, Crabbe'a i Buldstrode.

\- Ale chyba coś poszło nie tak? Z tego co pamiętam leżałaś przez następne miesiące z futrem.

Zaśmiała się i posłała mu spojrzenie, które było… figlarne? Nie, niemożliwe.

\- Zamiast włosa Milcenty wzięłam włos jej kota. O czym zresztą nie wiedziałam aż do chwili przemiany. Mogę tylko tyle powiedzieć, że posiadanie ogona i wąsów jest niesamowitym przeżyciem.

Ledwo powstrzymał się od uśmiechu. Hermiona tymczasem powiedziała:

\- Lavender, prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo mnie nie znosisz?

Blondynka zmierzyła swoją współlokatorkę oschłym spojrzeniem i zdziwiła się, gdy słowa, które wyszły jej z ust były innymi niż te, które chciała powiedzieć.

\- Zazdroszczę ci. Nie jesteś ładna, ale masz rozum i wielu ludzi cię lubi za to, że nie gadasz głupot. No i przyjaźnisz się z Harrym i Ronem, którzy są na twoje zawołanie. Jesteś też sławna, a ja mam jedynie Order Merlina trzeciej klasy i moje nazwisko nie jest znane.

\- Możesz mi wierzyć, że to nic miłego- Hermiona skrzywiła się, ale Lavender jeszcze nie skończyła.

\- Wszyscy cię chwalą, ciągle mówią jaka to jesteś mądra. No, znajdzie się kilka wyjątków- spojrzała z lekkim uśmiechem na Snape'a, który zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, więc wróciła do koleżanki- W czwartej klasie to na ciebie Krum zwrócił uwagę, chociaż nie mam bladego pojęcia dlaczego. Kiedy chodziłam z Ronem byłaś zazdrosna, ale kiedy już miałaś go dla siebie odsuwałaś go. Dlaczego?

\- To ja zadaję pytania, nie ty.

\- Być może- odwróciła się do niej plecami i uśmiechając powiedziała- Harry. Prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Dlaczego na jednej z imprez całowałeś się ze mną?

Harry zaczerwienił się- kompletnie o tym zapomniał.

\- Byłem pijany i uznałem, że warto zobaczyć, czy całujesz tak dobrze, jak mówił Ron.

\- I?

\- Całkiem dobrze, chociaż Cho i Ginny robią to lepiej.

\- Przynajmniej jestem w czymś lepsza od ciebie- posłała Hermionie wredne spojrzenie, a ta przewróciła oczami. Harry z kolei stwierdził, że musi bronić przyjaciółki.

\- To dlatego, że nigdy nie całowałem się z Hermioną. Jest dla mnie jak siostra i to byłoby… niesmaczne. Ginny- prawda czy wyzwanie?

Rudowłosa przez chwilę się zastanawiała- jeśli zada jej to pytanie, którego się bała… Och, chyba nigdy nie spojrzy sobie w oczy.

\- Prawda.

\- Czy wciąż coś do mnie czujesz?

\- Nie. Całkowicie się z tego wyleczyłam w okolicach stycznia.

\- Dlaczego wtedy?

\- Dlatego, że zwróciłam swoją uwagę na kogo innego.

I na tym postanowiła zakończyć. Powiedziała za wiele, a Hermiona posłała jej ponure spojrzenie. Harry próbował dociekać kim jest ta osoba, ale Ginny się nie dawała.

\- Syriusz- prawda czy wyzwanie?

Mężczyzna, wciąż w nienajlepszym humorze po… ugh, nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć, powiedział:

\- Prawda.

\- Co się z tobą działo przez te dwa lata? Nikomu nie mówiłeś, nawet Harry'emu.

\- To było tak, jakbym… Hmmm… Jakbym był po drugiej stronie, ale to było jakby sen. Trochę to skomplikowane- zaśmiał się- Gadałem z twoim starym, Harry. Twoja matka przesyła ci całusy. Ale więcej nie pamiętam.

Większość posłała mu uśmiechy, co nieco go wsparło. To było dziwne obudzić się po takim czasie nie wiedząc co się działo dookoła. Z ulgą przyjął wiadomość, że Voldemort nie żyje, ale chyba nigdy nie przestanie go męczyć to, że nie był w stanie walczyć podczas Ostatniej Bitwy. Pierwsza runda była za nimi.


	5. Chapter 5

Syriusz zwrócił się do Snape'a:

\- Smarkerus- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Tchórz.

\- Miło cię poznać. Nie, wróć. Nie jest mi miło.

\- Bujałeś się w Lilly?

Harry podskoczył, a z jego gardła wydobył się okrzyk oburzenia. Remus schował twarz w dłoniach- przeklęty Łapa nie miał innego pytania?!

\- Nie.

\- Kłamiesz!

\- Jakbyś nie pamiętał, Black, w tej grze nie ma jak kłamać. Nie bujałem się w Lilly, nie podobała mi się, nie byłem zakochany. Jakkolwiek ustawisz pytanie moja odpowiedź będzie brzmiała: nie.

\- To co cię z nią łączyło?

\- Fascynacja Eliksirami, siedzenie w bibliotece i okazyjne rozmowy.

\- Przecież ty z nią bezczelnie flirtowałeś!

\- Tak, zawsze wtedy, gdy Potter był w pobliżu- uśmiechnął się złośliwie- Nawet nie wiesz jaką satysfakcję dawały mi jego grymasy wściekłości.

\- Mogę sobie wyobrazić… Gdyby tu był, to na pewno by ci pokazał co o tobie myśli.

\- Wierz mi, że nie tylko on. Draco, mój kochany chrześniaku. Prawda czy wyzwanie?

Użycie słowa „kochany" z taką domieszką jadu każdego przyprawiłoby o apopleksję, a Draco wcale nie odstawał od reszty pod tym względem. Wiedział, że cokolwiek wybierze skończy się to dla niego źle.

\- Prawda.

\- Z kim straciłeś dziewictwo?

\- O, NIE! PASUJĘ!

Snape zaśmiał się wrednie na widok przerażenia chłopaka. I prawidłowo- kto chciałby się przyznać, że został zaciągnięty do łóżka przez własną ciotkę? Bellatrix nie była wybredna jeśli chodziło o kochanków.

\- Więc wyzwanie… Z obecnych tutaj dziewcząt wybierz tą, którą lubisz najbardziej i pocałuj ją.

\- CO?!- ryknęli wszyscy, a Draco dobrze wiedział, że to zemsta. Mistrz Eliksirów był jedyną osobą jaką znał, której podpadnięcie oznaczało wyrok śmierci. Nic go nie powstrzymywało przed zemstą, nawet jeśli miałby czekać na okazję przez wiele lat. Draco zebrał się w sobie i wstał.

\- Jak długo i w jaki sposób?

\- Bez różnicy.

Bez żadnych skrupułów podszedł do Ginny, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia złapał ją w pasie, podniósł, przycisnął do siebie i wpił się w jej usta. Odczekał kilka sekund i puścił ją, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce. Snape uśmiechnął się do niego w wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny sposób.

\- No, no, no. Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. Widzisz… Nie powiedziałem ci, że to ma być w usta. Skoro jednak zdecydowałeś…

\- Ty dupku!

\- Draco!

\- Och! Czekaj, ja się jeszcze odegram!

\- Nie wątpię- prychnął starszy mężczyzna. Draco z kolei zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

\- Potter- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Dlaczego uwierzyłeś w to, że jestem po waszej stronie? Nie miałeś powodu by tak sądzić, zwłaszcza, że nie znosiliśmy się pasjami.

\- Owszem, ale pamiętałem jak wyglądałeś na Wieży Astronomicznej, gdy miałeś zabić Dumbledore'a. Nie zrobiłbyś tego i wiedziałem, że nie byłbyś w stanie zabić nikogo innego dla przyjemności. To mi wystarczało.

Harry mówił to niechętnie- tak naprawdę w tamtej chwili był tego pewien, ale po czasie wydawało się to nierozsądnym ruchem. Jednak nie żałował, że zaufał chłopakowi- to między innymi on krył jego plecy, gdy razem z Ronem i Hermioną rzucili się na Voldemorta. Teraz musiał zastanowić się komu zadać jakie pytanie… Nie chciał męczyć Ginny o chłopaka, który zawrócił jej w głowie- to byłoby nieodpowiednie.

\- Luno- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Komu wysłałaś tę kartkę, którą przez przypadek dostał Remus?

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się i pokręciła głową.

\- Pasuję. Daj mi wyzwanie.

\- Hmmm… W takim razie w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia musisz wysłać kolejną kartkę tej osobie, która miała dostać walentynkę.

\- Dobrze. Syriuszu- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego w pewien sposób ostro, aż ten poczuł się nieco niepewnie.

\- Wiesz, że przez całe sześć lat przezywano mnie Pomyluną?

\- Wiem. Powinno im się za to wygarbować skóry.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, to jak możesz przezywać profesora Snape'a od dwudziestu siedmiu lat?

Snape skrzywił się- nie znosił, gdy ktoś wstawiał się za nim, ale mina Blacka była zbyt bezcenna by teraz się tym martwić. Zbladł, po czym oblał się takim rumieńcem, że pomidory wydawały się przy nim blade.

\- Pomiędzy tobą a resztą szkoły, a mną i Smar… Snape'em jest wielka różnica. Oni przezywają cię z czystej przekory, a ja i on szczerze się nienawidzimy.

\- Z tego, co powiedział mi mój tata, a był na tym samym roku co wy, już w Hogwart Expressie tak go przezwaliście z tatą Harry'ego. Wtedy też była to szczera nienawiść?

\- Nie. Wtedy to był szczeniacki wybryk i nie sądziliśmy, że tak dobrze to do niego przylgnie. Może gdyby częściej mył włosy…

\- Unikasz odpowiedzi, Syriuszu.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się, po czym odpowiedział. Po raz pierwszy szczerze.

\- Gdybym mógł to, możesz mi wierzyć, chętnie bym go zabił. Moja frustracja i wściekłość na niepotrzebną śmierć James'a i Lilly, którą on sprawił zanosząc Voldemortowi przepowiednię, wyraża się jedynie w tym słowie. Oni nie żyją, a on tymczasem ma się świetnie! Wiesz jakie to problematycznie dla mnie?!

W tym momencie wtrąciła się Hermiona.

\- Powinniście porozmawiać, Syriuszu. Uczniowie widzą, jak bardzo się nienawidzicie i, co jest niezbyt mądre, powoli przyzwyczajają się do sposobu w jaki się zwracasz do profesora Snape'a i za jego plecami zaczynają tak o nim mówić. Musisz przestać.

\- Próbowałaś kiedyś z nim porozmawiać?!- Syriusz wskazał oskarżycielsko na drugiego mężczyznę, który jedynie się przysłuchiwał.

\- Owszem, próbowałam i jak się pominie wszelkie obraźliwe słowa, to można nawet znaleźć w tym pewien sens. Tylko, że ty nie chcesz spróbować i to jest twój problem. Wykorzystaj ten wieczór na… wyciągnięcie z niego odpowiedzi.

\- Granger, nie podawaj mu tego typu pomysłów- syknął zainteresowany. Harry postanowił wtrącić swoje kilka groszy.

\- Syriuszu, proszę cię, żebyś jakoś to załatwił. Mam wobec niego dług wdzięczności, chociaż nie jestem z tego zadowolony. Jeśli przestaniesz go tak nazywać i przestaniesz podjudzać do tego uczniów, to będę się czuł zwolniony z tego.

Black wymamrotał coś bliżej niezrozumiałego pod nosem, po czym warknął:

\- Remus, prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda, przyjacielu.

\- Kogo masz teraz na oku?

Remusa zalała fala paniki. Powiedzieć? Czy też nie? Cóż… Zawsze można później udawać, że nic się nie stało.

\- Ciebie.

\- Hę?

\- Obecnie na oku mam ciebie, Syriuszu.

Harry jęknął:

\- Nie musiałem tego wiedzieć…

Syriusz z kolei uśmiechnął się i zachichotał.

\- Jak rozumiem szkolna miłość nigdy nie rdzewieje, co?

\- Pewnie tak. Cieszę się, że w ten sposób to przyjąłeś. Bałem się, że uciekniesz, bądź się wściekniesz.

\- Och, proszę cię. Ile razy… Mmm… Nieważne, oni nie chcą tego wiedzieć.

Ron pokręcił głową.

\- Na pewno nie chcemy!

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. W końcu odezwał się Remus.

\- Hermiono- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Sądzę, że przełamię konwencję. Wyzwanie.

Mężczyzna obserwował ją uważnie, po czym parsknął.

\- Rozkazuję ci pokazać Ronowi co dokładnie stracił przez zdradzanie ciebie i nie czekanie cierpliwie. Pocałuj go tak, żeby zapomniał o całym świecie. Sądzę, że jesteś do tego zdolna.

Hermiona nerwowo polizała wargi, po czym przypomniała sobie te wszystkie przepłakane noce, kiedy, jako Prefekt Naczelna, znajdowała go w różnych kątach z różnymi dziewczynami. Tak, przyda mu się nauczka. Uśmiechnęła się czarująco do swojego przyjaciela, rozpięła górny guzik swojej koszuli, poprawiła włosy i z całą gracją na jaką było ją stać wstała. Kołysząc biodrami podeszła do zahipnotyzowanego chłopaka, usiadła mu na kolanach, objęła za szyję i delikatnie musnęła swoimi ustami jego. Nie dając mu możliwości na reakcję zawładnęła jego ustami i po chwili jej język drażnił jego. Nie czuła się dobrze, nie sprawiało jej to przyjemności i, prawdę mówiąc, wmawiała sobie, że całuje kogoś zupełnie innego, więc pewnie stąd było jej zaangażowanie. Kiedy w końcu oderwała się od niego i wróciła na swoje miejsce spokojnie powiedziała:

\- Ron. Prawda czy wyzwanie?

Musiała dwukrotnie powtórzyć pytanie nim wrócił na ziemię.

\- Prawda.

\- Żałujesz?

\- Czego?

\- Tego, że mnie zdradzałeś i nie poczekałeś cierpliwie na chwilę, w której będę gotowa na więcej.

\- Żałuję, jak jasna cholera. Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej mnie tak nie całowałaś?

Prychnęła szyderczo. Ależ on był głupi.

\- Dlatego, że wiedziałam, że dopiero co obściskiwałeś się z Lavender lub Padmą. Wierz mi- taka myśl potrafi zniszczyć nastrój. Och, i dla twojej wiadomości- wykrzesałam z siebie tyle, bo wyobrażałam sobie, że całuję kogoś innego.

Ron pokręcił głową.

\- No to może nazwać się szczęściarzem, kimkolwiek jest. Chociaż wątpię, czy zniesie twój charakter. Jesteś straszliwą jędzą.

\- Dziękuję za komplement.

\- To nie był komplement, a obraza- warknął Ron, który w tej chwili miał wrażenie, że wszyscy sprzysięgli się przeciwko niemu. Jak ona śmiała chować przed nim takie zdolności w… w tym kierunku! I w dodatku przyznaje, że myślała o kim innym! Remus spojrzał na niego groźnie.

\- Nie gap się tak na mnie, Remusie. Lavender. Prawda, czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Który chłopak, spośród wszystkich, których znasz, całował najlepiej?

Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że w ten sposób chciał sobie podnieść ego, ale dziewczyna go rozczarowała.

\- Zabini.

Snape i Malfoy uśmiechnęli się złośliwie na widok miny Weasleya. Draco wyszeptał do Opiekuna Slytherinu: „nasi górą", a Ginny i Hermiona, które to usłyszały, nie mogły powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Biedny Ron- nie będzie miał tej nocy szczęścia.

\- Ale mówiłaś, że ja!

\- Tak, ale to było zanim Blaise zaczął mnie podrywać. Ginny- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Pójdę za Hermioną. Wyzwanie.

Lavender przez chwilę się zastanawiała, po czym powiedziała:

\- Pożałujesz teraz tego, że mnie obrażałaś. Oddaj przysługę Malfoyowi.

\- CO?!

\- Pocałuj go. Przez całe dwie minuty.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz!

\- Zawsze możesz zdać się na woreczek, jeśli tchórzysz- wskazała na materiał leżący koło Rona. Rudowłosa zamachnęła grzywą i prychnęła.

\- Ja nie tchórzę! Proszę bardzo. Malfoy, mógłbyś wstać? Nie mam tyle siły, by cię podnieść.

Blondyn wstał i uśmiechał się szyderczo.

\- Jak łatwo was, Gryfonki, sprowokować.

\- Zobaczymy co powiesz, jak skończę- warknęła i jedną dłoń położyła na jego ramieniu, a drugą na policzku. Przez chwilę patrzyła mu w oczy, czując niezdrową sensację w okolicach żołądka i zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego. Gdy ją pocałował nie mogła nawet powiedzieć jakie ma usta- zrobił to zbyt szybko i nerwowo. Teraz jednak mogła się nimi w pełni rozkoszować. Były nieco wąskie, ale przyjemnie miękkie i ciepłe. Pachniał jakąś wodą kolońską, która nawet jej się podobała, ale smakował miętą. Nie umiała powiedzieć dlaczego ta mieszanka tak na nią podziałała, ale przysunęła się bliżej i złapała go za kark, by pochylić głowę chłopaka ku sobie. Nic jej nie obchodziło, że inni na to patrzą. Liczyły się dla niej jedynie te usta, które z równie ognistą pasją całowały jej. Zupełnie jakby ich pierwszy pocałunek był jedynie preludium. Kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie nie umiała powiedzieć jak to się stało, że jedna z jego dłoni była na jej pośladkach, a druga zawędrowała pod koszulkę. Odepchnęła go, przeczyściła gardło i powiedziała do zarumienionej Lavender:

\- Może być?

\- Taaak… Cóż. Ty zaczynasz następną partię. Zapowiada się wesoło, biorąc pod uwagę co się działo podczas tej.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny miała problem z zebraniem myśli- musiała to przyznać. Plusem Pokoju Życzeń była możliwość przywołania posiłku. Sięgnęła po szklankę wody i wypiła niemalże duszkiem. Czuła, że ma na twarzy wypieki, ale nie umiała z nimi walczyć, więc postanowiła się tym nie przejmować. Zastanawiała się co teraz. Najlepiej zrobić coś spektakularnego, by odwrócić uwagę zebranych od siebie. Głupi, bardzo głupi pomysł wpadł jej do głowy.

\- Harry- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Sądzę, że zostanę przy prawdzie.

\- Wspaniale. Powiedz mi- co robiłeś w Norze kiedy szedłeś „na spacer"?

Harry zarumienił się wściekle.

\- Nie powiem.

\- W takim razie- POKAŻ nam co robiłeś.

Chłopak złapał się za głowę i spojrzał na nią błagająco.

\- Ginny…

\- No, dalej. Inaczej czeka cię paskudna klątwa.

Westchnął ciężko i zwrócił się do obecnych:

\- Nie chcecie tego widzieć, więc radzę wam odwrócić głowy.

Zarówno Ginny i Hermiona nie miały pojęcia o co chodzi- były pewne, że spotyka się potajemnie z Luną, ale kiedy chłopak dotknął swojego krocza i zaczął je masować ich oczy prawie wypadły z oczodołów. Jednak dopiero kiedy rozpiął rozporek i zaczął ściągać spodnie razem z bielizną uwierzyły w to, co widzą. Rozejrzały się wkoło i zauważyły różne reakcje- Ron, Malfoy i Snape wyglądali jakby ich mdliło i patrzyli uparcie w swoje kolana, Syriusz starał się nie chichotać, Remus przyglądał się wszystkiemu z zainteresowaniem, Lavender podobnie. Luna, dla odmiany, była cała czerwona i zasłaniała oczy dłońmi, chociaż Ginny widziała, że dziewczyna podpatruje przez palce. Harry tymczasem postanowił całkowicie skupić się na tym co robił, by nie myśleć, że grupa jego znajomych patrzy się na to, jak się onanizuje. Przeciągnął dłonią po całej długości swojego penisa i mruknął z przyjemności, co zostało przyjęte jeszcze większymi rumieńcami- w przypadku jednych, i odruchami wymiotnymi- w przypadku drugich. Ściągnął napletek, polizał sobie dwa palce i rozsmarował ślinę, by się nie przetrzeć. Gdy tylko to zrobił jego prawa ręka zaczęła poruszać się rytmicznie w dół i górę, a palce lewej dłoni drażniły główkę. W takich chwilach, jak zawsze, wyobraził sobie cudowną dziewczynę, która bierze jego członka w usta i przesuwa po nim językiem. Wzmocnił nacisk dłoni i przyspieszył jednocześnie głośno jęcząc. Po kilku sekundach wyczuł budujące się napięcie i ścisnął mocniej. Krzyknął z wyjątkowej przyjemności, która zalała jego organizm, a koszulkę pokryła białymi plamami. Gdy był już w stanie myśleć rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące, ubrał się i pokryty szkarłatnymi plamami na twarzy wymamrotał:

\- Hermiono- prawda czy wyzwanie?

Dziewczyna, wciąż lekko rozbawiona i- ku jej przerażeniu- nieco podniecona powiedziała:

\- Prawda.

\- Dlaczego od trzech miesięcy praktycznie każdy dzień spędzasz w bibliotece?

\- Ja… Uhm… Z jednej strony chodzę tam oczywiście dla nauki, a z drugiej… Mam nadzieję, że spotkam tam pewną osobę.

\- Daj spokój- warknął Ron- Kto inny, prócz ciebie, chodzi do biblioteki częściej niż jest to potrzebne?

\- Są tacy. Zdziwiłbyś się ilu. Nie dla wszystkich świat zaczyna się i kończy na Quidditchu- odparowała- Syriuszu, prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Dlaczego podczas Wielkanocy przy stole Weasleyów obmacywałeś mnie, a później, kiedy na ciebie nawrzeszczałam, zrobiłeś ze mnie idiotkę na oczach wszystkich?

Mężczyzna spojrzał z przerażeniem na swojego chrześniaka, który zacisnął pięści i zęby- pamiętał tę sytuację aż za dobrze. Hermiona podskoczyła wtedy i krzyknęła do Syriusza, żeby przestał jej dotykać, a on powiedział, że jest najwyraźniej przewrażliwiona, bo on tylko pochylił się, żeby wziąć sól. I Harry mu uwierzył, a później czasami dokuczał na ten temat swojej przyjaciółce. Syriusz doszedł do wniosku, że musi się wytłumaczyć.

\- Spodobałaś mi się. Byłaś dla mnie miła, uprzejma… Sądziłem, że nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko czemuś takiemu, ale najwyraźniej się pomyliłem. Głupio mi było się przyznać przed połową Zakonu, że właśnie pod stołem dotykałem twojej nogi, uda i… no…

\- Dokończ- warknęła- Powiedz Harry'emu jakiego to ma wspaniałego wujka.

\- Włożyłem jej rękę pod spódnicę i próbowałem włożyć rękę w majtki- powiedział zażenowanym tonem. Hermiona zadrżała na samo wspomnienie, a Snape prychnął:

\- Niewiele się zmieniłeś, Black. Każdy uśmiech bierzesz za ukłon w swoją stronę.

\- Do mnie przynajmniej ktoś się uśmiecha. Wybacz mi, Hermiono. Od jakiegoś czasu noszę się z zamiarem przeproszenia, ale…

\- Ale brakuje ci odwagi, co? Syriuszu- ja już nad tym przeskoczyłam, chociaż przed długi, długi czas czułam się zbrukana, ale ty wciąż nie widzisz różnicy pomiędzy koleżeństwem, a… czymś więcej. Koniec pytania. Nie chcę wiedzieć więcej.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i z wyrazu twarzy Harry'ego i Remusa wiedział, że będzie musiał gęsto się tłumaczyć i jeszcze zmuszą go do tego, by pełzał przed stopami dziewczyny. O czym ona doskonale wiedziała i cieszyła się z tego.

\- Smarkerusie- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie.

\- No, proszę… W takim razie: zadam ci dziesięć pytań, a ty odpowiesz na każde szczerze. Jasne?

\- Jak sobie chcesz.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się wrednie- będzie miał okazję dowiedzieć się jakie były prawdziwe motywy działania tego dupka. Snape z kolei doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce mu się ciągnąć dłużej tej szarady, więc równie dobrze może sprowadzić Blacka do parteru. Bo na pewno nie będzie się spodziewał takich odpowiedzi, jakie dostanie.

\- Pytanie pierwsze: jakie były twoje powody zostania Śmierciożercą?

\- Powodów było pięć: pierwsze cztery to ty, Potter, Lupin i Pettigrew, a piąty to mój ojciec.

\- Pytanie drugie: co my do diabła mieliśmy z tym wspólnego?!

\- Atakowaliście mnie przez całe siedem lat i to nie tylko słownie. Czasami w dwójkę, czasami całą czwórką. Chciałem zdobyć większą siłę, by móc wam pokazać jak bardzo się myliliście co do mojej osoby. Chciałem zobaczyć strach w waszych oczach za każdym razem gdy staniecie w walce przeciwko mnie. I udało mi się. Dobrze pamiętam, jak skomlałeś Black, gdy powaliłem cię na ziemię, pozbawiłem różdżki i podszedłem.

\- Pytanie trzecie: dlaczego mnie wtedy nie zabiłeś?

Snape zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie.

\- Jako Śmierciożerca uwielbiałem grę w kotka i myszkę. Uwielbiałem bawić się moimi ofiarami, wzbudzając w nich jeszcze większy strach. Ty już wiedziałeś, że w pojedynku nie masz ze mną szans, a ja wiedziałem, że następnym razem zginiesz.

\- Pytanie czwarte: co miał do tego twój ojciec?

\- Odmawiam odpowiedzi.

\- MUSISZ odpowiedzieć. Co? Nie dawał ci zabawek? Och, a może zabrał twojego ulubionego misia?

Snape zwęził niebezpiecznie oczy, po czym, ku zdziwieniu zebranych, zaczął zdejmować swoje szaty i koszulę, którą miał pod spodem.

\- Ej! Co ty wyprawiasz?! Będę miał koszmary!

\- Chciałeś odpowiedzi, to ją dostaniesz- warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, po czym obrócił się do Blacka plecami. Jego ciało było pełne blizn, ale na plecach miał kilka naprawdę głębokich szram i dwie, czy trzy mocne oparzeliny- Te blizny i oparzenia spowodował mój ojciec. Tą najbardziej po lewej zdobyłem, kiedy miałem dwa latka. Mój ojciec się spił i potraktował mnie grabiami. Tą bliżej pasa mam po pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie- od zbitej butelki. Ta przy szyi- kiedy chciał mnie udusić drutem kolczastym. Miałem pięć lat. Oparzenia są albo od rozgrzanego tłuszczu, albo od pogrzebacza, albo od papierosów. Nie umiem dokładnie powiedzieć- zaczął ponownie się ubierać, ale mówił dalej- Mój ojciec był mugolem i nienawidził magii. Karał mnie i moją matkę za to, że potrafimy robić to, co robimy. Wyobraź sobie jaki byłem szczęśliwy, Black. Mogłem w końcu wyrwać się z tego domu, na cały rok pojechać gdzie indziej. A tymczasem w Hogwarcie byłem obiektem głupich dowcipów i ataków. Pełnia szczęścia, no nie?

Syriusz poczuł, że robi mu się zdecydowanie niedobrze. Jego rodzice go nienawidzili, owszem, ale nigdy go nie tknęli. Nigdy.

\- Hmmm… Pytanie piąte: dlaczego przeszedłeś na stronę Zakonu?

\- Kiedy Czarny Pan doszedł do wniosku, że przepowiednia dotyczy Potterów postanowiłem zadziałać. Nienawidziłem Pottera, Harry był mi obojętny, ale Lilly była kimś w rodzaju koleżanki. Prócz moich kumpli- Śmierciożerców ona jedyna się do mnie odzywała i okazywała choć trochę sympatii. Dotarło do mnie, że byłem głupi sądząc, że czarna magia jest prawdziwą siłą, a Czarny Pan ma świetny pomysł. Dotąd chciałem oczyścić świat z mugoli takich, jak mój ojciec. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że nie każdy jest taki jak on.

\- Pytanie szóste: jak się czułeś po tym, jak Potterowie zginęli?

\- Byłem wściekły. Wściekły na siebie, że przekazałem tę przepowiednię. Wściekły na Dumbledore'a, że nie ochronił ich tak, jak obiecał. Wściekły na ciebie, Black, bo byłem pewien, że to ty jesteś zdrajcą. Nie wiesz ile nocy spędziłem na powstrzymywaniu się przed zrobieniem małej wycieczki do Azkabanu i pokazanie ci, jak niewiele jesteś wart.

\- Pytanie siódme: dlaczego broniłeś Harry'ego przez te wszystkie lata?

\- Dług. Zaciągnąłem dług wobec Lilly. Widziałem się z nią na dwa dni przed jej śmiercią…

\- CO?!

-… i poprosiła mnie, że w razie gdyby coś im się stało, mam sprawować nad jej synem opiekę. Zgodziłem się i musiałem to robić, chociaż sam najchętniej bym go zabił.

\- Pytanie ósme: dlaczego w ostatnich miesiącach jesteś jeszcze większym dupkiem, niż dotąd?

\- Nie zauważyłem, by mój charakter się zmienił.

\- Daruj sobie!

\- Jestem po prostu nieco… zmęczony. Spędziłem dwadzieścia lat swojego życia pomiędzy dwoma panami, którzy mieli całkowicie odmienne ideały i wymagania co do mnie. Dumbledore: nie zabijaj, nie torturuj, ale nie daj się złapać. Czarny Pan: zabijaj, torturuj, albo ciebie zabijemy. Takie życie trochę męczy- wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pytanie dziewiąte: kiedy ostatni raz uprawiałeś seks?

Snape skrzywił się, Draco spojrzał na swojego ojca chrzestnego z zaciekawieniem, a Syriusz uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Dwanaście lat temu.

Niektórzy parsknęli w zaciśnięte pięści, inni wpatrywali się w Mistrza Eliksirów zszokowani, a Lavender powiedziała:

\- No to już wiemy czemu gania pan całujące się po kątach pary! Z zazdrości!

\- Dla twojej wiadomości, Brown, ganiam ich ponieważ nie chciałbym uczyć ciężarnych idiotek, które płaczą w rękaw, bo ojciec dziecka się go wyparł. Nie spałem z nikim, bo po pierwsze nie miałem na to ani siły, ani czasu, a po drugie, wbrew temu co sądzą Gryfoni, do uprawiania seksu potrzebne są uczucia. Uczucia, które nie ograniczają się do pożądania.

Malfoy zachichotał złośliwie.

\- Ojciec nie mówił mi, że miałeś kogoś.

\- Nie miałem.

\- Więc jak to się stało, że dwanaście lat temu…

\- Zbyt duża ilość procentów. Ostatnie pytanie, Black.

\- Jest jakaś kobieta, która ci się podoba?

\- Jest.

\- Jak się nazywa?

\- To już jedenaste pytanie. Ginewro- prawda czy wyzwanie?

Ginny zaczerwieniła się i powiedziała:

\- Prawda.

\- Powiedz nam- jak się nazywa osoba, która ci się podoba?

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała gdzie podziać oczy, ale Snape dobrze wiedział o kogo chodzi. Zauważył to przypadkiem jakiś czas temu i ostatnie dwa miesiące tylko go w tym upewniły. Teraz wystarczyło jedynie wyciągnąć to z któregoś z nich, bo uczucie było całkowicie odwzajemnione.

\- Odmawiam!

\- Czyli wyzwanie? Jesteś pewna?

Zmierzył ją wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się wrednie, a rudowłosa poczuła nieprzyjemne ciarki.

\- T-t-tak. Jestem pewna.

\- W takim razie…- przyjrzał się każdej osobie, a w końcu jego oczy rozbłysły- Będziesz całowała przez dwie minuty pannę Brown.

Męska część zaśmiała się głośno, podczas gdy reakcje dziewcząt były różne- Lavender wyglądała jakby nie do końca zrozumiała o co chodzi, Ginny miała kolor swoich włosów, Luna i Hermiona chichotały.

\- Czy pan właśnie powiedział, że ona ma mnie pocałować?

\- Brown, wiem, że twoje zdolności percepcji nie są zbyt wielkie, nie sądziłem jednak, że masz do tego problemy ze słuchem. Chyba, że to kwestia mózgu.

\- Nie zgadzam się!

\- Musisz.

\- Ale to jest obrzydliwe!

\- Och, zamknij się- warknęła Ginny. Złapała blondynkę za brodę i wyszeptała jej do ucha- Jemu właśnie o to chodzi. O to, żebyśmy krzyczały i płakały. Zniesiesz to.

Po czym pocałowała starszą koleżankę w usta. Wrażenie było co najmniej dziwne. Przede wszystkim- Lavender smakowała za słodko i miała zbyt miękkie usta. Do tego wydawała z siebie jakieś dziwne skrzeczące dźwięki. Powodowana ciekawością poszła nieco dalej i wsunęła swój język pomiędzy wargi dziewczyny. Ku jej zdziwieniu- otworzyła usta, więc mogła pogłębić pocałunek. Nie, to zdecydowanie nie było przyjemne. Próbowała się wycofać, ale kochanka jej brata zarzuciła jej ręce na szyję i ocierała się o nią! Po dwóch minutach katorgi zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu i parsknęła widząc zamglone oczy blondynki.

\- Lavender- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda…

\- Dziewczynę całuje się lepiej?

\- Znacznie lepiej- wyjąkała tamta, co spotkało się z dziwnymi chrząknięciami. Dopiero teraz rozejrzała się wokół. Hermiona i Luna miały przyśpieszony oddech, Harry i Ron próbowali ukryć namiociki, które powstały w ich spodniach. Remus jedynie chichotał, a Syriusz, Draco i Snape wyglądali na lekko skonfundowanych i mieli rumieńce.

\- Co jest?- spytała się Harry'ego.

\- Wiesz… Niewielu znam facetów, którzy byliby spokojni, gdyby przed nimi całowały się dwie gorące laski. Możemy grać dalej?

Lavender posłała Ginny ostatnie spojrzenie, dziwnie gorące i zdeterminowane, po czym powiedziała:

\- Remus- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie- w oczach profesora zamigotało zrozumienie. Młoda Gryfonka odkryła właśnie przyjemność, jaką daje obcowanie z tą samą płcią.

\- Zrób Syriuszowi loda.

Snape, który właśnie pił jakiś alkohol prawie się nim zadławił i jęknął:

\- Nie chcę tego widzieć. Naprawdę nie chcę.

\- To się odwrócisz, Smarku- mruknął zadowolony Syriusz, który rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu- Chodź, Remusie.

Lupin uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Dawno tego nie robił, a Syriusz zawsze mu się podobał. Te błękitne, pełne radości i przekory oczy, zgrabna sylwetka, najseksowniejszy tyłek, jaki miał szczęście widzieć i całkiem niezły sprzęt. Remus dopiero w piątej klasie odkrył, że jest inny. James tysięczny raz zachwycał się Lilly, ale jego przyjaciel nie widział w niej nic podniecającego. Co innego Syriusz…

\- Jak bardzo jesteś wyposzczony, Łapo?

\- Miesiąc.

\- To i tak sporo, jak na ciebie- uklęknął przed fotelem i pochylił się do przodu- Trochę się za tobą stęskniłem.

\- Możecie oszczędzić sobie tego typu teksty?- warknął Snape- I bez tego jest mi niedobrze.

Syriusz zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Specjalnie dla ciebie będę jęczał tak głośno, jak tylko się da.

\- Syriuszu…- powiedział słabo Harry- Podpisuję się pod tym, co powiedział Snape.

\- Postaram się zachowywać, Harry.

Jednak kiedy Remus wziął go w usta nie mógł powstrzymać cichego jęku. Zdążył zapomnieć o tym, jak bardzo jego kumpel był utalentowany w tym kierunku. Żadna kobieta nie miała na tyle sprawnego języka i żadna nie wiedziała jak go dotykać, by sprawić mu największą przyjemność. Po kilku sekundach był już twardy, jak skała. Lupin jedną dłonią masował jego jądra, drugą przytrzymywał członka. Na początku jedynie bawił się w okolicach główki, później jednak zajął się resztą- w momencie gdy cały penis Syriusza znalazł się w jego ustach zadrżał z przyjemności, gdy usłyszał głośny jęk. Wycofał się nieco, ale tylko po to, by wrócić. Nie mógł mieć pojęcia, jak bardzo ich zabawa wpływa na dziewczęta. Luna zacisnęła mocno dłonie i wpatrywała się w nich wielkimi oczami, Ginny bawiła się kosmykiem włosów i miała lekko uchylone usta, Hermiona z kolei przygryzła wargę i nieświadomie zaczęła krążyć dłonią w okolicach szyi. Jedynie Lavender wydawała się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Remus mruknął, gdy poczuł silną dłoń zaciskającą się na jego włosach i ciągnącą go w dół. Znany sygnał- szybciej i mocniej. Gdyby mógł, to uśmiechnąłby się z satysfakcją- Syriusz zaczął poruszać biodrami i kochał się z jego ustami. Czuł również, że i jego członek domagał się uwagi, ale potrafił to zignorować. Najważniejszy był dla niego w tym momencie jego partner. Black wydał z siebie długie westchnienie, zacisnął mocniej dłoń i przytrzymał głowę Lupina, który z radością powitał ciepły, słony strumień spermy. Mmm… Był tak smaczny, jak pamiętał. Zapiął przyjacielowi spodnie i zdziwił się, gdy poczuł na ustach pocałunek. Bez słowa wrócił na swoje miejsce i spokojnie powiedział:

\- Draco- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Zrobiłeś to kiedyś z mężczyzną?

Ślizgon zbladł i wyjąkał słabo:

\- Raz. I to zdecydowanie był ostatni raz. Ron- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda, fretko.

\- Co byś zrobił, gdyby Granger związała się ze Ślizgonem?

Zauważył, jak dziewczyna blednie. Och, tak. Znał jej mały sekret. No, nie taki znów mały- jej przyjaciele najprawdopodobniej by ją ukamieniowali na miejscu, lub wysłali do św. Munga. Ron z kolei prychnął.

\- A co? Masz na nią chętkę?

\- Nie, ale odpowiedz. Co byś zrobił?

\- Nie odzywał się do niej przez dłuższy czas, ale pewnie w końcu bym jej przebaczył. No… w zależności od tego, kto by to był. Zresztą- kto by ją chciał? Zakopana po czubek głowy w książkach, ciągle chodząca w szerokich swetrach… Nawet nie wiem czy coś pod nimi ma.

Ginny zaśmiała się głośno.

\- Wierz mi, że ma i to ma całkiem sporo!

Hermiona pokazała jej język, ale nie dała po sobie pokazać, że słowa Rona zabolały ją. Malfoy z kolei rzucił jadowicie:

\- Fakt, bo lepiej żeby była głupia i chętna, co, Weasley?

\- Tak, wolę takie dziewczyny.

\- No, w takim razie cieszę się, że Granger ma rozum. Przynajmniej nie skończyła z pierwotniakiem.

\- Możecie skończyć?- warknęła zainteresowana. Ron jedynie przewrócił oczami i nonszalancko powiedział:

\- Luno, prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie, Ronaldzie.

\- Skoro doszliśmy do ciekawych sytuacji- zdejmij koszulkę.

Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem i powiedziała:

\- Poproszę o woreczek.

Ron skrzywił się, ale podał jej to, o co prosiła. Zanurzyła dłoń i wyjęła kostkę, która była biała, a na niej czarnymi literami było wygrawerowane:

Pocałuj osobę po twojej lewej ręce.

Przeczytała na głos i zerknęła niepewnie na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Pochyliła się, on również i po chwili złączyli usta w słodkim, prawie niewinnym pocałunku. „Prawie", bo przeszył ją impuls i przygryzła lekko jego dolną wargę, po czym od razu się odsunęła. Tym sposobem runda trzecia została zakończona.


	7. Chapter 7

Musieli przyznać, że sprawy zaszły nieco za daleko, ale, tak po prawdzie, nikt nie zamierzał tego przerywać. Większość stwierdziła, że będzie z tego świetna zabawa, mniejszość- że nie będzie psuć zabawy. W przypadku Snape'a doszło jedynie milczenie, chociaż wewnętrznie zastanawiał się co z tego może mieć dla siebie. Ślizgońska natura jest zdecydowanie egoistyczna, a zmienia się jedynie w przypadku posiadanie tej jedynej, ukochanej osoby- dobro tej osoby jest nawet ponad życie Ślizgona. Luna, uśmiechając się delikatnie, zaczęła od niego:

\- Prawda czy wyzwanie, profesorze Snape?

\- Prawda.

\- Czy bardzo przeszkadza panu ta blizna na twarzy? I jak ją pan zdobył?

\- To dwa pytania- warknął, ale wzruszył ramionami- Połowa mojej twarzy została zniszczona, gdy Dołohov chciał potraktować Dracona wyjątkowo paskudną klątwą. Jako jego ojciec chrzestny byłem zobowiązany ratować go. Czy mi przeszkadza? A jak myślisz, głupia dziewucho? Zawsze byłem brzydki, ale jak dotąd lustro nie pękało i nie uciekało na mój widok. Myślisz, że nie wiem, jak się ze mnie naśmiewają w szkole? Sądzisz, że nie zauważam, jak po wejściu do baru większość kobiet nagle przypomina sobie, że mają coś do załatwienia?- prychnął pogardliwie i zwrócił się do Weasleya- Ronaldzie- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Co sądzisz o swoim stanie umysłowym? Uważasz się za osobę inteligentną?

\- Nie. Sądzę, że jestem całkiem głupi- skrzywił się i zaklął- Nie znoszę tej gry! Hermiono- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Hmmm… Prawda.

\- Jak nazywa się facet, który ci się podoba?

\- Nie odpowiem na to pytanie.

Ron uśmiechnął się paskudnie- miał na to wielką nadzieję. Zemści się na Snape'ie. Niech usłyszy co Hermiona naprawdę o nim myśli- zwykle go broniła, ale dopiero się okaże co sobie myślała.

\- Wiem, że lubisz starszych gości- Krum był tego przykładem. Masz tutaj trzech profesorów. Jednego z nich masz doprowadzić do wzwodu nie używając rąk. Wybierasz tylko jednego, a pozostałym dwóm tłumaczysz dlaczego nie wybrałaś ich.

Remus niepewnie pokręcił się w fotelu, Snape rzucił rudowłosemu mordercze spojrzenie, a Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie martw się, Hermiono. Chętnie cię przyjmę.

Prawdę mówiąc podjęła decyzję zanim ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego się odezwał, ale jego słowa, uśmiech i ton wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że spodziewał się, że to jego wybierze. Tym słodsza będzie jej odpowiedź.

\- Wybieram profesora Snape'a.

Ginny wpatrywała się w nią ze złośliwym uśmiechem, Syriusz i Ron prawie spadli z foteli, Malfoy zachichotał na widok miny Snape'a, który z kolei wyglądał, jakby trafił go piorun.

\- Nie wybrałam ciebie, Remusie, ponieważ wiem, że jedyny sposób, w którym doprowadziłabym cię do wzwodu to opowiadanie o Syriuszu, a na to nie mam ochoty- wilkołak parsknął śmiechem i przytaknął jej- Co do ciebie Syriuszu… Gdybym chciała siedemnastolatka z burzą hormonów, to byłabym cały czas z Ronem.

\- CO?! Mam tyle samo lat co Smarkerus!

\- Owszem, ale on, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, zachowuje się odpowiednio do swojego wieku. No… Przez większość czasu, kiedy nie odgrywa obrażonej księżniczki.

\- GRANGER!

\- No, daj spokój, Hermiono! Co ON takiego ma, czego ja nie mam?! Nie licząc zniszczonego ciała i poharatanej twarzy, rzecz jasna.

Zalała ją wściekłość, a w jej oku pojawił się błysk, który wyraźnie podpowiedział Draconowi, co zaraz się stanie. Szepnął do wciąż lekko obrażonego Snape'a: „Teraz mu przysra".

\- To „coś" nazywa się inteligencją, Syriuszu!

To z kolei spowodowało coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał- Severus Snape, postrach Hogwartu, przeklęty nietoperz z lochów i chodzący grabarz ryknął śmiechem, w którym dało się wyczuć czyste rozbawienie. Gdyby nie to, że całkowicie ich tym zaskoczył, to większość by się roześmiała, bo był to ten typ śmiechu, który szybko się udzielał innym. Malfoy, Hermiona, Ginny i Remus chichotali, ale Syriusza i Rona trafiał szlag. Kiedy w końcu Mistrz Eliksirów uspokoił się, powiedział spokojnie:

\- Jesteś znacznie mądrzejsza, niż podejrzewałem, Granger.

\- I dopiero po tylu latach pan to zrozumiał?- prychnęła- Chyba przesadziłam z tą inteligencją.

Syriusz zaśmiał się paskudnie.

\- Wszystko pięknie, Hermiono, ale nie uwierzę, że tkniesz Smarka. Zresztą- która by chciała?

\- Tak właściwie to ja bym chciała i możesz być pewien, że wypełnię swoje wyzwanie.

Zrzuciła z siebie sweter, pozostając w koszulce na ramiączkach i, ku zdziwieniu Rona, okazało się, że Ginny nie żartowała. Hermiona miała ładne, kształtne piersi, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Dlaczego zawsze nosiła worki?! Ona tymczasem stanęła przed swoim profesorem, czerwieniąc się i powiedziała:

\- Woli pan siedzieć czy stać?

\- Preferowałbym pozycję siedzącą.

\- Świetnie. Nie musiałabym podnosić wysoko głowy.

Stanęła pomiędzy jego nogami, pochyliła się do przodu, ale w tym momencie Ron krzyknął:

\- NIE MOŻESZ!

Zirytowana spojrzała na niego niechętnie.

\- Czego nie mogę?!

\- Nie możesz dotknąć tego dupka!

\- Mogę i zrobię to. To było TWOJE wyzwanie, Ronald! Powinieneś się liczyć z konsekwencjami.

\- Miałaś wybrać Syriusza, a Snape'owi powiedzieć co naprawdę o nim myślisz!

\- Wybacz, że nie podążam zgodnie z twoim planem- zadrwiła- Czy ta gra przewiduje jakie są konsekwencje dla rozkazującego, gdy ten uniemożliwia wypełnienie zadania?

Remus zachichotał.

\- Sam musi podjąć wyzwanie.

\- Wybieraj, Ron. Tylko szybko.

Ten jedynie wpatrywał się w nią i pokręcił głową.

\- Jesteś nienormalna.

\- Może gdybym nie słyszała tego siódmy rok z rzędu to wywołałoby to jakiś efekt.

\- Skończ już bezpodstawne jęki, Weasley- rzucił jadowicie Snape- Zdecydowanie wolę, by to Granger mnie dotykała, niż żebyś ty to robił. Więc jeśli nie masz skłonności homoseksualnych zamknij się i patrz co narobiłeś.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego w podzięce.

\- NIE POZWALAM CI, HERMIONO!

Na złość swojemu byłemu chłopakowi bez pardonu pocałowała Snape'a w usta, dłońmi opierając się o zagłówek fotela. Miał szorstkie i chłodne wargi na zewnątrz, ale wewnątrz były ciepłe i delikatne. Smakował brandy i sprawił jej przyjemność oddając pocałunek. Pomimo ognistego temperamentu całował delikatnie, można nawet powiedzieć, że irytująco wolno. Zupełnie, jakby specjalnie ją drażnił. Oderwała swoje usta od jego i zaczęła obdarzać pocałunkami jego zniszczony policzek. Gdy zauważyła, że drży spytała cicho:

\- Boli?

\- Raczej łaskocze.

Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co z nią wyrabiał jego głos brzmiący tak blisko jej ucha.

\- W takim razie muszę znaleźć bardziej podatny punkt…

Gdy zamknęła wargi na płatku ucha jedyną oznaką, że trafiła w dziesiątkę był przyspieszony oddech. Skubaniec dobrze się kontrolował, to musiała przyznać. Wiedziała również, że nie będzie łatwo go podniecić- zwłaszcza, że nie miała na tym polu żadnego doświadczenia. Bawiła się przez chwilę jego uchem, by przenieść swoją uwagę na drugie ucho. Snape przymknął oczy i przekrzywił głowę dając jej łatwiejszy dostęp. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia jak mocno oddziaływał na niego jej zapach, jej delikatne piersi opierające się o jego tors i delikatne usta. Zacisnął zęby, gdy rozpięła jego kołnierz i przycisnęła gorące usta do szyi. Cała jego samokontrola skupiła się na tym, by nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, bo to całkowicie by go skompromitowało. Po chwili usłyszał, jak mruczy:

\- Kark mnie boli. Tak będzie wygodniej…

Po czym bezczelnie rozsiadła się na nim okrakiem. W pierwszym odruchu chciał ją z siebie zrzucić i nawrzeszczeć na impertynencką dziewczynę, ale jej usta szybko zamknęły jego. Merlinie, była taka miękka… Hermiona z kolei nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie robiła. Nie mogła mieć dosyć jego pocałunków, tego jak smakował, jak jego język walczył o dominację z jej… To była magia sama w sobie. Otarła swoim kroczem o jego i jęknęła, gdy zaczął całować jej szyję. Ron krzyknął:

\- Łamiesz reguły! Miało być tylko ustami!

\- Przecież ja nie- och!- używam rąk!

\- Ale dlaczego on…?!

Snape uśmiechnął się i na chwilę oderwał od słodkiej skóry, by spojrzeć z pełną satysfakcję na grupę idiotów przed nim.

\- Widzi pan, panie Weasley… Ja wolę być drapieżnikiem, niż ofiarą.

I nie zwracając uwagi na dalsze komentarze kontynuował to, co robił. Wreszcie mógł jej dotknąć i nikt, ani nic nie będzie miało prawa mu przerwać. Zaczęło się od szacunku do jej umysłu i zdrowego rozsądku, później zauważył, że obserwuje ją i dostrzega rzeczy, których nie powinien. Następne miesiące spędził na wmawianiu sobie, że nic nie czuje do tej dziewczyny, która była zbyt młoda, zbyt piękna i inteligentna, by zwrócić uwagę na kogoś takiego, jak on- starego, brzydkiego, z wyjątkowo nieciekawą przeszłością, na zawsze naznaczonego. W Ostatniej Bitwie zabijał każdego Śmierciożercę, który był na tyle głupi, by wycelować w nią różdżkę i zupełnie zapomniał o swoim własnym bezpieczeństwie. Zapomniał o tym tak skutecznie, że w efekcie przez miesiąc był na wpół-żywy, bo ilość klątw, która w niego uderzyła była zastraszająca. Jego paskudny humor nie wynikał jedynie ze zmęczenia, ale również z frustracji- przeżył, ale nie mógł mieć czegoś, czego, pierwszy raz w życiu, pragnął. Nie mógł mieć miłości tej cudownej kobiety, więc przynajmniej posmakuje jej i upewni się, że nigdy tego nie zapomną. Hermiona nie miała pojęcia co się z nią dzieje- rozpływała się i jedynie dłonie Snape'a na jej szyi i pasie powstrzymywała ją od upadku na podłogę. Pieścił ją z taką pasją, z takim ogniem! Nigdy nie pozwoliła nikomu dotknąć się w miejscach, do których jemu dawała dostęp i wręcz prosiła o dotyk. Najpierw był szacunek dla jego intelektu, później zaczęła zauważać jaki jest zgrabny i jak eleganckie ma ruchy. Dopiero Ginny uświadomiła jej, że zakochała się w Snape'ie, gdy głośno starała wyprzeć się jakichkolwiek uczuć do tego człowieka. Zadrżała na wspomnienie tego, jak wyglądał w bitwie- nikt nie miał z nim szans, był czystą energią i, Merlinie, miała wielkie szczęście, że to właśnie on krył jej plecy. Przepłakała cały miesiąc, podczas którego leżał nieprzytomny i obiecała sobie, że jeśli z tego wyjdzie, to ona w jakiś sposób go zdobędzie. Jego twarz wcale jej nie przeszkadzała, wręcz przeciwnie- nabrała więcej charakteru. Jednak jego humor całkowicie psuł wszelkie momenty, w których próbowała coś powiedzieć. Nie chciał jej- najwidoczniej była dla niego zbyt młoda, zbyt nieciekawa i zbyt Gryfońska. Bliska przyjaźń z Potterem na pewno nie była plusem. Teraz jednak była w jego ramionach, czuła jego usta na swojej skórze i nie chciała, by to kiedykolwiek się skończyło. Nerwowym ruchem uniosła jego głowę i zaczęli się dziko całować. W tym pocałunku było tyle desperacji i potrzeby, że nawet nie zauważyła, że coś twardego w wyjątkowo przyjemny sposób pocierało jej najwrażliwszą część ciała. Gdy zaczęła się o niego ocierać całym ciałem jęknął, a to z kolei wywołało reakcję u zebranych. Remus stwierdził, że Snape brzmi wyjątkowo seksownie. Ginny i Luna uśmiechnęły się delikatnie- obie wiedziały o uczuciu Hermiony i musiały powiedzieć, że rozgrywająca się przed nimi scena była niesamowicie erotyczna. Harry nie był pewien, jak powinien się czuć. Draco uśmiechnął się radośnie- jego ojciec chrzestny zasługiwał na szczęście, a Granger wyraźnie się nim interesowała. Pewnego wieczoru zauważył jak wślizguje się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i płacze nad łóżkiem Snape'a, całuje jego twarz w bandażach i coś cicho mówi. Jeśli to nie przemawiało za przynajmniej zainteresowaniem, to on był Puchonem. Skrajnie negatywne uczucia przejawiali Ron i Syriusz.

\- Hej! Stanął mu, czy nie?!- krzyknął Ron.

\- Możecie skończyć? To jest niesmaczne- warknął Syriusz. Ta dziewczyna miała być jego! Hermiona niechętnie zerwała pocałunek i dopiero wtedy wstała. Usiadła na swoim fotelu i skinęła głową.

\- Ginny- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie, Hermiono.

Rudowłosa nie była pewna czy jej przyjaciółka była na tyle przytomna, by dać jakieś zwyczajne zadanie. Po chwili milczenia uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła lekko:

\- Wiesz oczywiście czym jest lap dance?

\- Eee… Chyba nie.

Harry zachichotał, a Snape prychnął.

\- To mugolski styl… umm… tańca. No, właściwie jest to striptiz dla jednej wybranej osoby, która w tym czasie siedzi, a ty podczas rozbierania się ocierasz się o nią. Wybierz sobie kogoś z zebranych i rozbierz się do bielizny. I jeszcze jedno- pochyliła się do przodu i mocnym, pewnym głosem powiedziała- Zaufaj mi.

Ginny dobrze wiedziała do czego odnosi się ostatnie zdanie. Pytanie tylko czy będzie na tyle odważna, by to zrobić? Cholera- w końcu nie od parady jest Gryfonką! Wstała, przeciągnęła się i rozsiadła się wygodnie na kolanach bardzo zszokowanego Dracona Malfoya.

\- Trzymaj się, Malfoy- puściła mu oko- Bo jazda będzie bez trzymanki. Hermiono, mogę liczyć na muzykę?

\- Jasne. Coś konkretnego?

\- Hmmm… Joe Cocker „You can leave your hat on". Idealna piosenka- ruda uśmiechnęła się w taki sposób, że Draco poczuł, że robi mu się zdecydowanie za gorąco. Ta dziewczyna była jego marzeniem, śnił o niej zdecydowanie zbyt często, niż powinien. Był jednak Ślizgonem, a jego rodzina była od zawsze wrogiem jej rodziny- nie miał z nią żadnych szans. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Teraz ocierała się o niego i ruszając rytmicznie biodrami uniosła dłońmi włosy, by po chwili pozwolić im opaść do tyłu. Leniwym ruchem skrzyżowała ramiona, dłońmi łapiąc za brzegi koszulki, którą powolnym ruchem zaczęła unosić do góry. Wciągnął mocno powietrze, gdy koszulka spadła na ziemię, a jego oczom, z bardzo, bardzo bliska, ujawniły się dwie idealne półkule pokryte jedynie białą koronką. I nagle zrozumiał dlaczego Snape nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed całowaniem Granger- dziewczyna, którą kocha praktycznie pcha się w jego ręce, a on ma siedzieć bez ruchu? Mowy nie ma. Draco oblizał usta i spojrzał rudzielcowi prosto w oczy. Ginny z kolei nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co robi. Opierając dłonie na ramionach chłopaka przesunęła swoim kroczem po całej długości jego nóg- od kolan aż po zwieńczenie, które obecnie było w postaci drżącego namiocika. Jęknęła z przyjemności i zdziwienia kiedy chłopak pochylił się do przodu, jedną dłonią przytrzymał jej plecy i językiem zaczął wędrować po jej rowku między piersiami. Hermiona obserwowała przyjaciółkę z uśmiechem- należało jej się. Ginny była świetną dziewczyną, a od momentu, w którym Malfoy przyłączył się do Zakonu wpadła po uszy. Wiedziała o tym, że kocha się w Ślizgonie i chyba tak naprawdę ich wspólne zainteresowania zbliżyły je tak mocno, że wzajemnie się wspierały kiedy Ron i Harry zdradzali którąś z nich. Co zaś się tyczy chłopaka- obserwując Snape'a zauważyła wzrok, jakim młody Ślizgon obdarza jej przyjaciółkę. Później Ginny zaczęła dostawać anonimowe listy miłosne- w których było sporo cynizmu- a Hermiona rozpoznała pismo Malfoya. Dała chłopakowi czas na wyznanie swoich uczuć, ale jakoś mu się nie spieszyło, a Weasley stawała się powoli niecierpliwa. Podobne myśli chodziły po głowie Mistrza Eliksirów, który całą scenę obserwował ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem- typowe dla jego chrześniaka- nie może utrzymać rąk przy sobie. Z drugiej strony, gdyby to on był na jego miejscu, a zamiast Ginewry była Hermiona… Pewnie zachowałby się podobnie. Kiedy dziewczyna wyszła ze św. Munga w kilka dni od momentu, gdy on sam się obudził, Draco nie mógł powstrzymać się od wgapiania się w dziewczynę nieprzytomnie. Jego obiekt uczuć był wiadomy dla wszystkich naokoło, prócz samej zainteresowanej. Ginny tymczasem czuła, że coraz gorzej jej się myśli i wstała, by kręcąc biodrami powoli zacząć zdejmować spodnie. Nie mogła zauważyć, że Syriusz, Harry, a nawet Ron wpatrują się w nią z rumieńcem. Lavender nawet nie bawiła się już w udawanie, że ich pocałunek nie był dla niej przełomowy- pocierała palcami wyjątkowy wrażliwy punkt swojego ciała. Remus, podobnie jak Snape, patrzył na to wszystko z lekko złośliwym uśmiechem- całkowicie niewzruszony. Kiedy dziewczyna zdjęła spodnie i obróciła się do swojego partnera, ten stwierdził, że piękniejszej istoty nie widział nigdy w życiu i pewnie już nie zobaczy. Merlinie, gdyby teraz zszedł na zawał w wieku zdecydowanie przed-zawałowym to byłby szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Ginny wróciła do swojej poprzedniej pozycji i westchnęła z zadowolenia, gdy poczuła silne dłonie na pośladkach. Taaak… Niestety, piosenka w tym momencie się skończyła i zdecydowanie nie chcąc tego przerywać wstała, ubrała się, ale nie wróciła na swój fotel, tylko rozsiadła się wygodnie na kolanach Dracona. Ten, z kolei, uznał się właśnie za najszczęśliwszego faceta na tej ziemi. Dziewczyna z kolei zwróciła się słodkim i zdecydowanie lekko nieobecnym głosem:

\- Prawda czy wyzwanie, Draco?

\- Prawda.

\- Co o mnie myślisz?

Chłopak w głowie rozważał czy warto podążać tym tropem- w końcu mogła się tylko z niego nabijać, więc jeśli jej powie to go wyśmieje. Snape warknął:

\- Odpowiedz, albo pasuj. Byle szybciej.

I to przeważyło.

\- Kocham cię. Jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyną jaką miałem szansę poznać.

W odpowiedzi dostał tak gorący pocałunek, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. To dopiero otrzeźwiło Rona.

\- Zaraz! Czy ty mi chcesz powiedzieć, że kręcisz z Malfoyem?!

\- Odpuść, Ron. Wystarczy, że Hermionie zrobiłeś niepotrzebną scenę zazdrości.

Jej brat jednak był cały czerwony ze wściekłości i warczał:

\- Obie jesteście stuknięte, czy co?! Ty rozbierasz się przed Malfoyem, a Hermiona pozwala się obmacywać Snape'owi!

Hermiona prychnęła.

\- Najwyraźniej Ślizgoni są po prostu podniecający, w przeciwieństwie do Gryfonów. Bez obrazy, Remusie.

Snape spojrzał uważnie na dziewczynę, wyczuwając, że za jej słowami kryje się coś jeszcze. Lupin z kolei uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. Jednak Ron i Syriusz nie mieli zamiaru tego tak szybko odpuścić. Syriusz wyprostował się w swoim fotelu i powiedział gniewnie:

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz?!

\- Nie. Mówię całkiem poważnie. Chyba się ze mną zgodzisz, Ginny?

\- Oczywiście, że tak- pocałowała Malfoya jeszcze raz i z całkowitą pewnością wyrzuciła z siebie- Ślizgoni są na ten swój mroczny, pokręcony i wredny sposób czarujący i pociągający.

\- Hmmm… Aż tak daleko bym z tym nie szła. Nawet nie zaczynajcie!- krzyknęła do Syriusza i Rona- Sami jesteście sobie winni. Gdybyście traktowali kobiety jako coś więcej, niż chodzące przedmioty do kopulowania, to może mielibyście szanse. Są pewne dziewczyny, którym to nie przeszkadza- rzuciła spojrzenie na Lavender- Jednak zarówno ja, jak i Ginny chciałybyśmy czegoś więcej niż fizycznego zainteresowania.

Ron spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- Czego?

\- Ile razy powiedziałeś mi, że ładnie wyglądam? Ile razy zainteresowałeś się tym, o czym mówię? Czy kiedykolwiek zastanowiłeś się nad tym dlaczego cię odpycham?

\- Bo jesteś zimną dziewicą? A jak zaczynasz gadać, to brzmisz równie ciekawie co Binns?

Hermiona fuknęła. To trzeba zakończyć tutaj i teraz- póki oboje mówią jedynie prawdę.

\- Co tak właściwie cię przy mnie trzymało?

\- Przyzwyczajenie i wygoda, przypuszczam. Zawsze mogłem do ciebie wrócić, a ty mnie przyjmowałaś.

\- A zastanawiałeś się dlaczego?

\- Bo mnie kochasz?

Zaśmiała się z niedowierzaniem. Snape, ze swojej strony, zaczął się zastanawiać jaką klątwą potraktować tego idiotę. Takiego bezmózgowia nawet po nim się nie spodziewał, a to już coś oznaczało.

\- Nie, nie będę kontynuowała tej dyskusji z tobą. Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem.

\- Powiedz mi więc co takiego ma… taki, na przykład, Snape czego ja nie mam?!

Hermiona skrzywiła się, a Ginny zachichotała- ciekawe jak jej przyjaciółka z tego wybrnie, jednocześnie nie wkopując się?

\- Już podałam ten powód Syriuszowi, ale najwidoczniej tobie trzeba powtarzać.

\- Dobra, ale poza inteligencją? Wiesz- w związkach nie prowadzi się ciągłych dysput filozoficznych.

\- Nie zamierzam o tym z tobą rozmawiać, Ronaldzie! Jesteś głęboko poniżej mojego poziomu, skoro nie potrafisz pojąć powodu, dla którego cię nie chciałam! Malfoy- kontynuuj grę.

\- Potter- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Masz takie same spojrzenie na sprawę jak Weasley?

\- Nie. Ja nie traktuję dziewczyn przedmiotowo, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. I wiem dlaczego Hermiona nie chciała Rona. Woli łebskich gości- nic dziwnego, że przez pewien czas kręciła z Goldsteinem. Luna- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda, Harry- powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem. Harry postanowił zaryzykować i zadać pytanie, które go męczyło od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Czy gdybym… gdybym poprosił cię o chodzenie to zgodziłabyś się?

Luna najpierw nie była pewna czy dobrze usłyszała. Po chwili jej oczy zaświeciły się, a na usta wypłynął szeroki, radosny uśmiech.

\- Jasne, że tak! Och, tak się cieszę, że wreszcie postanowiłeś mnie zapytać!

\- Uhm… A co z tym gościem i kartką?

\- Poczekaj, aż ją dostaniesz- zachichotała i zwróciła się dalej- Prawda czy wyzwanie Syriuszu?

\- Prawda- mruknął wciąż obrażony.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki pewien siebie, a teraz się obrażasz?

\- Zwykle wystarczy, że się uśmiechnę i już dziewczyna, czy też chłopak, jest moja. Tymczasem teraz przegrałem i z Malfoyem i ze Smarkerusem. To jest poniżające! Sądzę, że napiły się czegoś niezdrowego, albo Smark czymś je napoił!

Snape prychnął.

\- Jasne, Black. Pocieszaj się dalej.

\- Możesz się zamknąć?! Remusie- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda, Łapo.

\- Kto był lepszy- ja czy James?

Harry, który właśnie włożył do ust winogrono wypluł je z taką siłą, że trafiło ono Remusa prosto w oko.

\- CO powiedziałeś?!

\- Harry, uspokój się… Remus i James mieli tylko jeden raz… Właściwie było to po całkiem sporej ilości Ognistej i…

\- Mój. Ojciec. Pieprzył się. Z. Remusem?!

\- Harry… Ja bym to nazwał „kochaniem się", bo James był bardzo delikatny- Remus uśmiechnął się słodko, a Snape i Malfoy po raz kolejny tego dnia wyglądali jakby było im niedobrze- Jednak Syriusz był zdecydowanie lepszy. Nie bez znaczenia jest to, że mam do niego słabość.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, Luniaczku.

\- Lavender- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie.

\- Biedny Ron czuje się upokorzony. Wymyśl jakiś sposób w jaki możesz go pocieszyć.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko i usiadła na oparciu fotela Rona. Powoli zaczęła masować swoje piersi, ku wyraźnej uciesze męskiej części widowni (Malfoy dostał porządną sójkę w bok od Ginny, Harry wolał wpatrywać się w swoje kolana, bo spojrzenie Luny było bolesne, a Snape zastanawiał się dlaczego Hermiona popatruje na niego tak, jakby coś zrobił). Ron po chwili zastąpił jej ręce swoimi i zaczął ją rozbierać. Kiedy pozbawił jej koszulki i stanika zaczął bezczelnie bawić się jej piersiami. Nawet dziewczyny musiały przyznać, że miała je naprawdę ładne- okrągłe, duże, jędrne, z różowymi, dziewczęcymi sutkami. Ron właśnie tym ostatnim zaczął poświęcać sporo uwagi, co zostało nagrodzone głośnymi jękami. Po kilku minutach dziewczyna zapięła koszulkę i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Została tylko jedna runda i każde z nich miało własny cel. Syriusz chciał pogrążyć Snape'a. Snape zastanawiał się jak wyciągnąć z Hermiony o co jej chodzi. Hermiona miała zamiar zrobić wszystko, by nikt nie dowiedział się o jej uczuciu do Mistrza Eliksirów. Ginny i Draco chcieli po prostu cieszyć się sobą. Remus miał plany co do Syriusza. Ron był niepewny czy bardziej chce poniżyć Hermionę, czy zabrać Lavender do łóżka.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Ostatnia runda- zachichotała Lavender- Ja zaczynam. Trzeba tylko zrobić coś ciekawego, nie możemy przecież pozwolić by poprzednia była znacznie ciekawsza, prawda? Syriuszu- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie- odpowiedział pewnie mężczyzna. Nie było niczego, poza całowaniem Smarka, co mogłoby mu się nie spodobać. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Lavender uśmiechnęła się szeroko i powiedziała słodkim głosem:

\- Na naszych oczach, nago, kochaj się ze swoim byłym kochankiem.

Ginny, siedząc na ziemi, bo Draco podskoczył i przypadkiem zrzucił ją z kolan, doszła do wniosku, że dziewczyna nie mogła wybrać głupszego zadania. No, ale czy ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek twierdził, że Lavender Brown cechowała się subtelnością i inteligencją? Jeśli ktoś tak sądził- był w wielkim błędzie. Syriusz i Remus byli zadowoleni, aczkolwiek robienie z tego publicznego pokazu nie było najlepszym sposobem na relaks. Harry, Ron i Draco byli całkowicie zieloni, a Snape rzucił na siebie zaklęcie, które pozbawiło go słuchu i wzroku. Nie będzie musiał ani patrzeć, ani słuchać- miałby później koszmary. Na jego liście celów zdecydowanie nie znajdowało się oglądanie dwóch kopulujących mężczyzn, którzy w dodatku byli jego wrogami. Nie, zdecydowanie nie chciał tego widzieć. Luna, Ginny i Hermiona, pomimo głupoty zadania, chichotały i z radością oczekiwały na spektakl. Same nie wiedziały dlaczego tak się cieszyły, ale w widoku dwóch mężczyzn robiących to, co wydawałoby się domeną par heteroseksualnych, było coś podniecającego. Zapewne jest to tak samo wielka tajemnica jak to, dlaczego mężczyznom podobają się sceny lesbijskie. Zaczęli zdejmować z siebie ubrania, a Draco, w momencie gdy zaczęli rozpinać spodnie, poszedł w ślady swojego ojca chrzestnego i również rzucił na siebie zaklęcia prosząc wcześniej Ginny, by klepnęła go w ramię gdy to wszystko się skończy. Musiały przyznać- Syriusz był nieźle zbudowany. Nie odzyskał jeszcze wszystkich swoich mięśni, ale mimo to widać było przyjemnie zbudowaną klatę, lekki kaloryfer na brzuchu i zgrabny tyłek. Remus od czasów wojny nabrał nieco ciała i był raczej okrągły. Nie mogły nie zauważyć, że jest spora różnica pomiędzy wielkością obu mężczyzn w istotnym punkcie. Czarnowłosy czarodziej był zdecydowanie lepiej obdarzony przez naturę. Syriusz uśmiechnął się i oblizał usta.

\- Znacznie lepiej, niż poprzednio, Luniaczku.

Lupin zarumienił się i wydukał:

\- Możemy po prostu zacząć i skończyć?

\- Oczywiście. Wersja ostra, czy łagodna?

\- Nie chcemy, żeby Harry zemdlał, więc łagodna.

\- Świetnie.

Podeszli do siebie i zaczęli się o siebie ocierać. Po chwili język Syriusza poznawał każdy zakątek Remusa. Musiał przyznać- od kiedy pierwszy raz kochał się ze swoim przyjacielem, a było to prawie dwadzieścia lat temu, miał ochotę na powtórkę. Co do Remusa- w tej chwili nie myślał zbyt wiele. Uczucie, jakie dawał wilgotny język na jego szyi, obojczyku, sutkach było niewyobrażalne. Jęknął, gdy drugi mężczyzna zainteresował się bliżej sutkiem- lizał go, ssał i przygryzał z takim zapałem, że zupełnie inna część jego ciała stwardniała i zaczęła domagać się uwagi. Przysunął się bliżej do swojego partnera, by odkryć, że i jego członek stał i drżał. Sięgnął dłonią w dół i zaczął je o siebie ocierać, w pewien sposób rozładowując napięcie. Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował go. Na początku było to zwykłe drażnienie warg, ale po chwili wsunął język w usta swojego kochanka i zachęcił jego język do tańca. Lewą dłonią przytrzymywał biodra Remusa, a prawą uciskał miękki pośladek. Tak zagłębili się w pocałunku, że nawet nie przerwali, by przełknąć ślinę, która w pewnym momencie zaczęła wypływać spomiędzy ich warg i przyjemnie chłodziła rozgrzane piersi. Remus zerwał pocałunek by jęknąć głęboko, gdy poczuł palec Syriusza, który delikatnie wszedł w jego odbyt. Bał się, że po takiej przerwie będzie to bolesne, ale jedyne co poczuł to wielką przyjemność. Rozszerzył nieco nogi, by dać mu lepszy dostęp i w tym momencie do pierwszego palca dołączyły następne dwa i zaczęły rytmicznie wchodzić i wychodzić z jego wrażliwego miejsca, które teraz drżało spazmatycznie.

\- Syriuszu… mmm… och…

\- Taaak… Twoje jęki są melodią dla moich uszu- mruknął lekko zasapany Syriusz i zaczął przygryzać jego ucho- Więcej, Remusie. Jęcz dla mnie więcej i głośniej.

Jak mógłby mu odmówić? Zwłaszcza, gdy jego palce tak sprawnie doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Zaczął mocniej pocierać ich penisami i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy jego partner wydał z siebie pierwsze westchnienie przyjemności. Po chwili obaj całowali się szaleńczo i wzajemnie wzdychali sobie w usta. W pewnym momencie Syriusz mruknął:

\- Nie mogę wytrzymać, Remusie. Muszę mieć ciebie teraz!

Po czym obrócił go, oparł o fotel i zaczął powoli wchodzić- wiedząc jakie to potrafi być bolesne. Musiał rzucić czar nawilżający, bo jego członek wszedł gładko i bez problemów zmieściła się cała długość. Lupin zaczął wydawać z siebie głośne jęki- uwielbiał czuć w sobie gorącego, drgającego i twardego Syriusza. Jego partner z kolei właśnie zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że Remus jest tak samo ciasny, jak pamiętał i jakim cudem daje mu tyle przyjemności. Ciepło i wilgotność jaką czuł doprowadzały go do ostateczności. Pochylił się i jedną ręką trzymał biodra przyjaciela przy sobie, a drugą przesuwał po całej długości członka wilkołaka. Zaczął ruszać biodrami i z fascynacją spoglądał na to, jak wysuwa się z jego odbytu i wsuwa się ponownie. To, w połączeniu z dźwiękami jakie wydawał jego kochanek, spowodowało u niego takie podniecenie, że zaczął poruszać się szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu wyczuł, że zbliża się koniec. Nie tylko dla niego- mięśnie Remusa zaciskały się wokół niego, a ten w końcu wydał z siebie krzyk przyjemności i ciepły płyn trysnął na jego dłoń. Dosłownie sekundę później on szczytował. Z głębokim krzykiem opadł na plecy przyjaciela i odczekał, aż będzie na tyle trzeźwy, by się ruszyć. Wysunął się delikatnie i sięgnął po różdżkę, by ich wyczyścić. Uśmiech, który posłał mu Remus spowodował, że ponownie poczuł falę podniecenia, ale postanowił zaczekać, aż będą w stanie wyjść z Pokoju Życzeń. Jeśli będzie to możliwe chciałby spróbować być z nim i może… Może w końcu znalazłby swoje miejsce. Ubrali się w ciszy i dopiero kiedy usiedli rozejrzeli się wkoło. Draco i Snape zdejmowali z siebie zaklęcia i wyglądali na spokojnych. Harry i Ron wpatrywali się uparcie w swoje kolana, obaj z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Zupełnie inaczej sprawa przedstawiała się z dziewczętami. Ginny była równie czerwona, co jej włosy i starała się ukryć fakt, że ma mokre z podniecenia majtki. Luna od dłuższego czasu pocierała swoje piersi, wpatrując się wielkimi oczami w mężczyzn. Hermiona z kolei wydawała się być spokojna, ale jej ręka podejrzanie zawędrowała w okolice spódnicy, która nagle znalazła się na wysokości ud, podczas gdy jej normalna długość była za kolana. Lavender nie przejmowała się niczym i jej ręka swobodnie wędrowała pod materiałem majtek. Syriusz odchrząknął i powiedział lekko zachrypniętym głosem:

\- Draco, prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie.

\- Twoja partnerka wydaje się być w wyjątkowo ciekawym stanie- uśmiechnął się lekko. Niech wszyscy mają trochę przyjemności. Ginny zarumieniła się dziko i w tej chwili bardziej przypominała buraka, niż cokolwiek innego- Oczywiście wiesz jak używać palców?

Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Sprecyzuj. Nie chcę opacznie zrozumieć twojego wyzwania.

\- Twoim zadaniem będzie doprowadzić Ginny do orgazmu poprzez palcówkę.

Ruda rzuciła mu przerażone spojrzenie.

\- Nie ośmielisz się!

\- Rozluźnij się, moja droga- posłał jej czarujące spojrzenie i pocałował głęboko- Jednak najpierw zmienimy ci spodnie w spódnicę. Nie chcę by ktokolwiek cię oglądał.

Jednym machnięciem różdżki w miejsce jeansów pojawiła się długa do kostek, obfita, czarna spódnica. Musiała przyznać- drżała z oczekiwania. Nie wiedziała czego się spodziewać po nim, ale miała nadzieję, że nie będzie jej miał za złe tego, że nie jest już dziewicą. Drgnęła, gdy poczuła, że zakłada jej przepaskę na oczy. Chciała zaprotestować, ale wymruczał jej do ucha:

\- W ten sposób będziesz lepiej czuła. Skup się na doznaniach, nie na widoku.

Rozluźniła się i oparła głowę o jego ramię. Lekko drgnęła, gdy poczuła gładkie palce na łydce. Przesuwał je w górę tak wolno, że miała ochotę syczeć z niecierpliwości. Wrażenie było niesamowite- jakby każdy kawałek skóry, który musnął, palił żywym ogniem. Wciąż była mocno podniecona po seksie Syriusza i Remusa, więc jej łechtaczka wyjątkowo silnie domagała się pieszczoty. Draco jednak działał tak, jakby wiedział gdzie najbardziej by go chciała i specjalnie unikał tego miejsca. Dłoń pod spódnicą, która nie szła dalej, jak za połowę uda, drażniła wnętrze jej uda, ale unikała materiału majtek. Nie wytrzymała i szepnęła:

\- Draco, proszę…

\- Prosisz? O co?

\- Dotknij mnie.

\- Przecież to robię- jego głos był nabrzmiały od emocji, ale wyczuwała lekkie rozbawienie. Drażnił się z nią! Chciał, by go błagała. Normalnie nie ugięła by się przed tym, ale, och Merlinie, jak bardzo go pragnęła!

\- Proszę, dotknij mojej… mojej… wiesz o co mi chodzi.

\- Oczywiście. Jak sobie życzysz.

Jęknęła, gdy dotknął wilgotnego materiału jej majtek i zaczął po nim przesuwać palcami. Chłopak patrzył na twarz Ginny, która rozchyliła lekko usta w przyjemności i uśmiechnął się, gdy drgnęła wyczuwając, że właśnie zniknęły jej majtki. Była taka wilgotna, taka chętna… Niemalże żałował, że Black nie kazał mu kochać się z nią. Ale- z drugiej strony- nigdy nie zrobiłby tego w czyimś otoczeniu. To miało być tylko między nimi, magiczny moment. I na pewno nadejdzie, a teraz da jej jedynie przedsmak tego, co ją czeka. Chociaż nigdy nie był tak niepewny swoich zdolności. Snape patrzył w bok i Draco był mu za to wdzięczny- był jedyną osobą usytuowaną w taki sposób, że mógł widzieć co wyprawa ręka jego chrześniaka. On jednak wiedział, ha!- sam tego nauczał, że kobiecie należy się szacunek. Choćby minimalny, ale jednak. Ponownie skupił się na swoim zadaniu i delikatnie przeciągnął palcem pomiędzy mokrymi płatkami, w zamian otrzymując zaciśnięcie palców na koszuli i szybszy oddech. Tak, jego lisica dostanie to, na co zasługuje, a czego żaden inny idiota nie będzie w stanie jej dać. Kciukiem zaczął pocierać jej najwrażliwszy punkt i musiał się powstrzymywać od jęknięcia, gdy przycisnęła usta do jego szyi- najwyraźniej w poszukiwaniu ujścia podniecenia. Nie pozwoli jej na to, o nie. Zaczął dwoma palcami przeczesywać jej ciało i trzeci palec pozostawił przy wejściu, by tam płytko wchodził i wychodził. Musiał uważać na jej biodra, gdyż próbowała nabić się na jego palec, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić jej na to tak szybko. Ginny tymczasem była na skraju rozpaczy- dlaczego nie wejdzie?! Przyjemnie jej było, nawet za bardzo i po prostu chciała, by zakończył te tortury. Palec, chociaż jeden! Mruknęła, gdy przesunął się ponownie pomiędzy jej wargami i westchnęła, gdy wszedł nieco głębiej, ale zaraz się wycofał. Fuknęła z irytacją i usłyszała żarliwy szept:

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Głębiej, błagam- jęknęła. Sama nie wiedziała, że tak głośno, że Ron ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się, by nie trzasnąć blondyna po twarzy. Nic nie miało dla niej teraz znaczenia poza palcem, który wszedł głębiej i zaczął się ruszać w środku. Rozchyliła szerzej nogi i westchnęła, gdy zlitował się nad nią i szybkim ruchem włożył do środka dwa palce. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że chłopak nawet cieszy się z tego, że nie jest już dziewicą- nie znosił momentu, w którym kobietę bolało przerywanie błony- to kompletnie niszczyło nastrój. Najwidoczniej zmienił zdanie co do męczenia jej, bo posuwał ją palcami szybko i energicznie. Czuła, że jej soki powoli wylewają się na spódnicę i krzyknęła, gdy do dwóch palców dołączył trzeci. Draco z kolei nie mógł dłużej odmawiać jej przyjemności- zresztą jej wyraz twarzy był tak seksowny, że jego samego poniosły emocje. Po tym, że dotknął odpowiedniego punktu dało mu znać częstsze jęczenie Ginny. Przyspieszył i obserwował, jak jej twarz tężeje, a mięśnie zaciskają wokół jego dłoni. Dziewczyna przeżyła orgazm, jakiego nie było jej dane doświadczyć nigdy- było to jak oczyszczająca fala, która pozostawiała za sobą jedynie przyjemne doznania, a całą nerwowość usuwała. Wiła się w ramionach chłopaka i zaciskała zęby na jego ramieniu, by nie krzyczeć. Kiedy jej nerwy opadły i jedynie lekko drżała zdjął jej opaskę z oczu.

\- Żyjesz?

\- Prawie…- nawet nie przypuszczała, że jej głos będzie taki słaby. Draco poczuł przypływ takiej satysfakcji i dumy, że gdyby mógł to napuszyłby się tak bardzo, że i paw by mu pozazdrościł. Zastanawiał się kogo by teraz uszczęśliwić. Jego wzrok padł na jego ojca chrzestnego i uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Snape- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie, Draco.

Chłopak wyczarował kostkę lodu i przepaskę, po czym podał ją zdziwionemu mężczyźnie.

\- Zawiążesz przepaskę na oczach Granger i dasz jej poznać przyjemność ciepła języka zaraz po chłodzie lodu.

Jego ojciec chrzestny posłał mu spojrzenie, którego nie powstydziłby się bazyliszek, ale skinął głową. Hermiona patrzyła przerażona na Mistrza Eliksirów jak staje obok niej i pochyla się, by zawiązać przepaskę.

\- Wystarczy, że powiesz „stop" i przestanę- wyszeptał jej do ucha. Merlinie… On chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak głęboki, jedwabisty i seksowny miał głos! Zapadła ciemność i przez chwilę się bała. Severus przyglądał się dziewczynie i zastanawiał się od czego zacząć. Weasley nabrał powietrza, więc, nawet nie patrząc w tamtą stronę, warknął:

\- Tylko spróbuj wydać jeden dźwięk, a dowiesz się dlaczego nawet Śmierciożercy uznawali mnie za okrutnego, Weasley.

To zamknęło wszelkie protesty. Usiadł na ramieniu fotela i przystawił lód do kącika ust dziewczyny. Drgnęła lekko, ale po chwili westchnęła, gdy poczuła jego ciepły język. Uśmiechnął się z wyższością- w tej chwili miał nad nią całkowitą kontrolę. A kontrola to było coś, co uwielbiał. Przesunął lodem po policzku i jego usta podążyły za zimnem. To samo zrobił z drugiej strony i dopiero gdy odprężyła się dotknął kostką jej ust. Wiedział, że musi przytrzymać ją dłużej, by poczuła chłód. Kiedy próbowała wycofać głowę szybko zastąpił zmarzlinę swoimi ustami. Ssał jej górną wargę, smakując ją i jednocześnie ciesząc się chłodem. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ona wyczuwa w tym miejscu niemalże piekące gorąco, ale to właśnie było jego celem. Hermiona rozpływała się pod wpływem zmian temperatur. Chłód nie był przyjemny, ale kiedy miała przed sobą obietnicę jego chętnych ust i gorącego języka była w stanie znieść wszystko. Kiedy Snape skończył ją całować, poczuła uczucie chłodu na płatku ucha. Po chwili jego policzek otarł się o jej i ciepło przeszło falą, która zatrzymała się dopiero w podbrzuszu. Jęknęła, gdy powiedział cicho:

\- Jakieś konkretne miejsca, w których chciałabyś poczuć… chłód?

Bawił się jej prawym uchem, podczas gdy kostka lodu pieściła jej lewy płatek.

\- Ja… Mmm…

\- Cóż za budująca wypowiedź- gdyby nie jakiś dziwny ton miękkości w jego głosie mogłaby przysiąc, że ma do czynienia z tym samym Snape'em, co zawsze.

\- Szyja…

\- Widzę, że taką posiadasz- chuchnął jej na lewy płatek i po chwili poczuła gorąco, które przez chwilę nie pozwalało jej myśleć. Przeklęci Ślizgoni! Uwielbiali błagania!

\- Chciałabym poczuć ten chłód na szyi…

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

\- Czy to jakieś przeklęte Ślizgońskie credo?- mruknęła, czym zasłużyła sobie na cichy śmiech. Drżenie mogła zrzucić na kostkę lodu, która dotknęła jej grdyki. Jednak gdy polizał ją- przeszył ją impuls, który spowodował zaciśnięcie dłoni na plecach czarodzieja. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak to mogło wyglądać dla innych- Snape klęczał przed nią, pomiędzy jej nogami, pochylał się do przodu, a ona jeszcze go do siebie przyciągała. Powstrzymywała się od objęcia go nogami i przyciągnięcia bliżej, chociaż jej samokontrola była coraz słabsza. Chłód lodu na bokach jej szyi i przyjemność, jaką czerpała z pocałunków i kojącego ciepła języka zawróciły jej w głowie. Gdy zjechał lodem niżej nawet nie zaprotestowała, a jedynie wygięła ciało w łuk, by dać mu lepszy dostęp. To z kolei było niesamowitym testem samokontroli jej partnera. Severus miał ochotę zerwać z niej tę koszulkę i zająć się tym, co było pod nią. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić. A przynajmniej- nie mógł na razie. Zadowolił się więc obojczykami i tym, czego koszulka nie zasłaniała. Następnie przeniósł lód na nadgarstek i po chwili delikatnie się w niego wgryzał- na tyle delikatnie, by to poczuła, ale wyniosła z tego przyjemność. Przesuwał kostkę coraz wyżej, a drogę znaczył pocałunkami. Dziewczyna była coraz bardziej niecierpliwa, ale też zażenowana- dlaczego miała taką chęć opuścić ramiączka i odkryć stanik? Mruknęła z zadowolenia, gdy poczuła ponownie usta Snape'a w okolicach dekoltu. A, w cholerę z zasadami! Severus Snape wielokrotnie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy nie umrze wcześniej niż jest mu pisane- taki zawód szpiega. Nigdy jednak, w najśmielszych wyobrażeniach, nie umierał na zawał spowodowany szokiem, jakim było zdjęcie przez kobietę jego marzeń koszulki tylko po to, by mógł ją całować. O, Merlinie… Zacisnął wokół kostki pięść, by się powstrzymać i zaklął w myślach, gdy tak pękła. Draco w tym momencie nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. Jego ojca chrzestnego ponosiły emocje- widać to było w jego głodnym wzroku, zaciśniętych szczękach i nieszczęsnych pozostałościach po lodzie. Wyczarował nową kostkę i podał ją mężczyźnie w czerni. Ten przyjął ją ze skinięciem głowy i bez żadnego ociągania się dotknął nią piersi swojej partnerki. Hermiona miała przepiękne ciało- pulchne, ale nie za bardzo. Takie… w sam raz. Skórę miała delikatną i dźwięki, które wychodziły z jej gardła powodowały, że jego zazwyczaj luźne spodnie stały się nagle zbyt ciasne w pewnym miejscu. Hermiona wiła się w fotelu, gdy czuła ciepły język w miejscach, w które nie dopuściła jeszcze nikogo. Gdyby wiedziała, że to takie przyjemne… Nie potrafiła się skupić na tyle, by myśleć, ale w pełni odbierała. Chłód lodu na lewej piersi- tuż nad sutkiem, który był przykryty bawełnianym stanikiem (dlaczego nie założyła tego czarnego, koronkowego?!), wilgotny język i ciepły oddech, jej jęknięcie i uścisk w żołądku. Snape ominął jej stanik i zajął się brzuchem. Pieścił go w taki sposób, że nie wiedziała co ma z sobą zrobić. Przyłożyła dłonie do ust, ale złapał za nie i odłożył na bok sycząc:

\- Nie powstrzymuj tego. Chcę cię słyszeć.

Kiedy dotarł do gumki jej spódnicy zabawił trochę przy niej i miała ochotę zdjąć ją, ale akurat to potrafiła powstrzymać. Krzyknęła ze zdumienia, gdy poczuła chłód na kostce, która nagle znajdowała się w powietrzu- przytrzymywana silną dłonią z długimi palcami. Te piękne palce… Czy potrafiłby z nimi zrobić to, co Draco robił Ginny? Zarumieniła się na tą myśl, ale zupełnie przestała się nią przejmować, gdy zrozumiała, że był już ponad jej kolanem i delikatnie podciągał spódnicę w górę. Powinna być oburzona i powinna kazać mu przestać- ale nie mogła. Język Snape'a na jej skórze, poprzedzony chłodem lodu, palce gładzące nogi… Kilka razy nawet była pewna, że słyszała jak mruczy z zadowolenia- a to był najbardziej erotyczny dźwięk, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszała. Jęczenie Remusa, krzyk Syriusza, czy te dziwne duszące dźwięki jakie wydawał Ron były niczym. Snape z kolei czuł, że ma nad sobą coraz mniejszą kontrolę- chciał jej, pragnął jej. Wiedział, że jego pocałunki stają się coraz bardziej namiętne, a język pozwala sobie na rzeczy, których normalnie by nie robił, ale ona tylko go zachęcała… Pochylił się tak, by jego włosy zasłoniły ją i dotknął kostką jej sutka, tuż pod materiałem stanika, który w swojej prostocie był cholernie podniecający. Dziewczyna jęknęła i wygięła się do przodu. Nie czekając na inną zachętę zamknął usta na delikatnym szczycie jej piersi i mruknął głośno, gdy wplątała dłonie w jego włosy, przyciągając jego głowę bliżej. Merlinie… Co to było za uczucie! Hermiona czuła nie tylko wspaniałe mrowienie w podbrzuszu, ale również jej bielizna zaczęła być wilgotna- stanik od lodu i pocałunków Mistrza Eliksirów, a majtki od jej własnych soków. Musiała to przerwać- chociaż bardzo nie chciała. Wiedziała, że jeszcze chwila i stracą nad sobą panowanie.

\- Stop- jęknęła, czując jednocześnie wielką stratę, gdy odsunął się i podał jej koszulkę. Nie patrzył jej w oczy. Nie mógł. Był zły na nią, że przerwała. I przez to, że był zły na nią był wściekły, jak wszyscy diabli, na siebie- jeszcze chwila i posunąłby się za daleko. Usiadł na swoim fotelu i powiedział spokojnym głosem, chociaż w jego wnętrzu panował sztorm, huragan, trzęsienie ziemi i pożar:

\- Lovegood, prawda czy wyzwanie?

Luna drgnęła, ale uśmiechnęła się do swojego przerażającego nauczyciela, który po odstawionym przedstawieniu już nie wydawał jej się taki przerażający.

\- Skoro wszyscy biorą wyzwanie, to nie mogę się wyłamywać. Wyzwanie.

Snape przez chwilę pocierał palcem usta i w końcu uśmiechnął się wrednie, patrząc prosto na Harry'ego.

\- Od momentu, w którym stąd wyjdziemy, przez miesiąc nie tkniesz Pottera w żaden, nawet przyjacielski, sposób.

Malfoy zaśmiał się głośno, a Luna skinęła głową- wydawało się jej na tym niespecjalnie zależeć. Co innego Harry, którego trafił szlag.

\- Dlaczego coś takiego?!- krzyknął, oburzony. Snape posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Po pierwsze- żebym nie musiał wysłuchiwać jęków Minerwy, że odbieram jej cennym Gryfonom punkty za obściskiwanie się na korytarzach. Po drugie- żebyś poćwiczył trochę silną wolę i nie rzucił się na dziewczynę, jak na każdą inną. Naucz się szacunku.

Przy dwóch ostatnich zdaniach skrzywił się- nie to chciał powiedzieć. Harry zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, a Syriusz warknął:

\- Jakbyś ty wiedział coś o szacunku do kobiet, Smarku.

\- Zdaje się, że wiem o tym znacznie więcej od ciebie, Black.

\- Bo od dwunastu lat z nikim się nie zabawiałeś?

Snape prychnął, ku irytacji drugiego czarodzieja.

\- Twoje czyny przemawiają za ciebie, Black. Dotykanie, czy też spanie z kobietą, do której nic nie czuję uważam za ujmę dla jej honoru- pochylił się do przodu, oparł ręce na kolanach i złączył czubki palców, środkowymi palcami podtrzymując brodę, a Draco zachichotał. Taką samą pozycję zajmował, gdy tłumaczył idiotom ze swojego Domu podstawy- Określanie seksu słowem „zabawianie" jest żałosne i na poziomie dwunastolatka. Traktowanie kobiety, czy też w twoim przypadku i mężczyzny, jak chwilową przygodę i właśnie taką zabawkę na jedną noc jest poniżej wszelkiej moralności.

\- Nie traktuj mi tutaj o moralności, Smarkerusie- Syriusz podniósł się na nogi i zacisnął pięści- Teraz tak mówisz! Ale ja dobrze pamiętam co robiłeś podczas pierwszej wojny! Ile kobiet przez ciebie straciło dziewictwo, zdecydowanie wbrew swojej woli?! I gdzie tutaj znajdujesz szacunek?!

Snape pobladł, ale odpowiedział spokojnie:

\- Dwie. I był to jedyny sposób na to, żeby uratować im życie.

\- CO?! CZY TY SOBIE ROBISZ ZE MNIE ŻARTY?!

Remus usiadł i powiedział twardym głosem:

\- Daj mu dokończyć, Syriuszu. Co rozumiesz przez: jedyny sposób, by uratować im życie?

Mężczyzna założył ręce na piersi i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Gwałt nie jest popularnym środkiem perswazji wśród Śmierciożerców. Oni nie tykają zdrajców krwi i urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach. Zdarzały się… wypadki, w których któregoś Śmierciożercę poniosło, ale był potępiany. Musicie wziąć pod uwagę, że większość Śmierciożerców miała żony, córki, siostry i matki. Wiedzieli, że prędzej dałyby się zabić, niż znieść takie pohańbienie, dlatego też nie dochodziło do takich sytuacji. Ja dopuściłem się tego tylko dwa razy i tylko dlatego, że był to jedyny sposób na uratowanie im życia- podniósł swój długi palec- Pierwsza była Amelia Bones.

\- AMELIA?!- krzyknęli zdziwieni.

\- Tak. Już wtedy byłem w Zakonie, jako szpieg. Została złapana i miała być torturowana. Przedstawiłem jej swój plan i zgodziła się. Wykorzystałem swoje wpływy i wyprosiłem u Czarnego Pana, by pozwolił mi zrobić z niej moją… niewolnicę. Moje życie prywatne było częstym przedmiotem śmiechów wśród Śmierciożerców, więc Czarny Pan uznał, że potrzebuję trochę rozrywki, a jeśli pociągają mnie starsze kobiety, to proszę bardzo. Jednak chciał dowodu moich szczerych zamiarów, więc musiałem to zrobić na widoku wszystkich Śmierciożerców. Dzień później Amelia była już w Zakonie i miała rozpowiedzieć, że ją zgwałciłem, ale mi uciekła. Zapłaciłem za jej „ucieczkę"- uśmiechnął się gorzko i uniósł drugi palec- Następna była jakaś mugolska dziewczyna i tym razem był to gwałt. Była ładna i bardzo młoda, a jej wioska została napadnięta. McNair miał na nią ochotę, ale po raz kolejny użyłem błagań wobec Czarnego Pana. Miesiąc później on zginął, a dziewczyna do tego czasu była w moim domu. Kiedy to wszystko się skończyło wyczyściłem jej pamięć, zaopatrzyłem w pieniądze i odesłałem do rodziny. Nie było to najbardziej honorowe wyjście z mojej strony, ale nie żałuję tego. Uczę Ślizgonów szacunku do kobiet, bo chcę by przynajmniej jeden Dom w całym Hogwarcie miał na to zdrowe podejście. Za każdym razem dodaję jednakże pewny warunek. Draco?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i wyrecytował zdanie, które Snape kazał im powtarzać tak długo, aż zrozumieją:

\- Jeśli kobieta jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie i jedynym sposobem na uratowanie jej życia jest poświęcenie jej honoru, nie należy się zastanawiać. Gdy ma się dwie rzeczy do uratowania i nie wybierze się jednej, wtedy traci się obie- zachichota po czym dodał zrzędliwym tonem- Co nie oznacza, wy imbecyle, że macie każdą sytuację uznawać za „śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo".

Harry parsknął i powiedział spokojnie:

\- Z nami McGonagall nie przeprowadza takich rozmów.

\- Ale z nami tak- rzuciły unisono Hermiona i Ginny. Remus uśmiechnął się.

\- I co wam mówi?

\- Macie się szanować, nie wpadać do łóżka pierwszego lepszego idioty, który pośle wam uśmiech- tu spojrzała wymownie na Syriusza- Cnotę traci się tylko raz w życiu i warto to zostawić dla tej jednej wyjątkowej osoby.

\- Co wyjaśnia dlaczego wciąż jest dziewicą- rzucił z przekąsem Black. Ginny prychnęła pogardliwie.

\- Dodawała również, że jeśli szukamy partnerów, to nie powinnyśmy rozglądać się w swoim własnym Domu. Ona kocha Gryffindor, ale, jak sama przyznała, Gryfoni są wyjątkowo niewdzięczni i po nich nie należy spodziewać się ani wierności, ani szacunku. Polecała nam Puchonów i Krukonów- ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała do Malfoya, który zaśmiał się głośno.

\- To dlatego kręciłaś z Goldsteinem?- rzucił Ron do Hermiony, która ledwo powstrzymywała się od śmiechu.

\- Nie kręciłam z Goldsteinem. Miał problem ze swoją dziewczyną, więc chciał, żeby poczuła się zazdrosna.

\- To dlaczego nie wybrał jakiejś laski?

Harry jęknął- Ron czasami przedstawiał poziom ameby. Malfoy prychnął.

\- Jesteś chory, Weasley. Granger nie tylko ma mózg, ale również całkiem niezłe ciało. Może nie jest w moim typie, ale są faceci, którzy polecą na te wielkie oczy, kręcone włosy i nigdy nie zamykającą się buzię.

\- Dzięki- Hermiona parsknęła- Nawet nie wiesz ile nocy przez ciebie przepłakałam, Ron. Potrafisz być okrutny i wiesz gdzie uderzyć, by zabolało. Dlatego nie żałuję, że w końcu dałam sobie z tobą spokój.

\- To raczej ja nie mam czego żałować- prychnął chłopak i drgnął, gdy Snape posłał mu wyjątkowo złośliwy uśmiech z prowokująco uniesioną brwią.

\- Masz czego żałować, wierz mi, Weasley. Granger jest całkiem… smaczna.

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się i wpatrzyła w swoje kolana, a Ron był równie czerwony, ale ze złości. Harry szybko się wtrącił:

\- Luna, może kontynuuj?

\- Och, tak, oczywiście. Więc… Hmmm… Ron. Prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie- warknął.

\- Przez następne dwa miesiące nie zwrócisz się do Hermiony z żadnym obraźliwym komentarzem.

\- CO?!

\- Może chciałbyś pasować?

\- Tak! Żebyś wiedziała, że tak!- złapał wściekle woreczek i wyjął błękitną kostkę, po czym przeczytał to, co było na niej napisane i zbladł.

\- Co tam masz?- spytała spokojnie blondynka.

\- Opowiedz najbardziej żenującą historię w twoim życiu- wymamrotał. Wszyscy się zaśmiali, a Malfoy rzucił:

\- Ile ci potrzeba na wybranie odpowiednio żenującej historii? Bo masz ich całkiem sporo.

\- Bardzo śmieszne- syknął wściekle chłopak, po czym spojrzał niepewnie na Harry'ego i kontynuował- Byliśmy w szóstej klasie i to było zaraz po tym, jak wyszedłem ze szpitala po otruciu. Obudziłem się w środku nocy, wystraszony i… podniecony, chociaż sam nie wiem czym. Wdrapałem się do łóżka Harry'ego i przytuliłem do niego- Harry zzieleniał i miał wielką nadzieję, że to nie jest to, co on myśli. To przecież był tylko sen, prawda?- Już przysypiałem, gdy zaczął się do mnie dobierać. Nie sądzę, by wiedział co robi. Złapał mnie za mojego penisa i zaczął go głaskać! No, kurde! Próbowałem go odepchnąć, ale tak jakoś… Przyjemnie mi się zrobiło. Przechodząc od razu do rzeczy, pomijając półgodzinną grę wstępną, Harry we mnie… no… wszedł i kiedy obaj skończyliśmy obrócił się na drugi bok i zasnął. A mi było cholernie głupio…

Ostatnie zdanie wydukał w dłonie. Hermiona parsknęła.

\- Nic dziwnego, że nie jestem w twoim typie, Ronald.

Harry z kolei nie mógł w to uwierzyć- czyli to się działo naprawdę? Wydawało mu się, że to jakiś głupi sen. Trochę realistyczny, ale głupi.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Hermiono!

\- Daj spokój, Ron! O ile Harry'ego można tłumaczyć tym, że robił to przez sen, to ty nie masz żadnego wytłumaczenia. Poza takim, że może masz coś do chłopców.

\- Nie będę na ten temat rozmawiał- warknął chłopak- I udowodnię ci, że jestem facetem! Lavender, prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie. Tylko nie wyżywaj swojej frustracji na mnie, bo wybiorę woreczek.

Był zły, bardzo zły. Tego wieczora został całkowicie skompromitowany i to przez prawie wszystkich obecnych. Niektórzy, jak Remus i Harry, po prostu milczeli a inny, jak Hermiona i Ginny, pogrążały go. Po Snape'ie i Malfoyu nie spodziewał się niczego lepszego, więc oni niespecjalnie go zadziwili. Syriusz starał się stawać po jego stronie, ale sam też nie był święty- pedał i zboczeniec, obmacujący niewinne dziewczyny. No, nie takie znów niewinne- spojrzał ponuro na Hermionę, której najwyraźniej przeszkadzało całowanie go, ale nie miała nic przeciwko tłustowłosemu dupkowi z lochów. Aż żałował, że zapędził się i zwrócił się do Lavender, a nie do niej. Kiedy rozmyślał nad pytaniem pochylił się do Remusa i wyszeptał:

\- Kiedy będziesz miał możliwość- pomóż mi jakoś pomęczyć Hermionę.

\- Zrobione. Przynajmniej będzie wesoło- odmruknął starszy czarodziej, lekko zirytowany, patrząc na swojego wroga, który z kolei przyglądał im się z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Ginny siedziała szczęśliwie wtulona w Dracona i od czasu do czasu delikatnie całowała jego szyję, a chłopak bawił się kosmykami jej włosów. Ile razy przyglądał się tym pięknym, ognistym włosom i ile razy pragnął ich dotknąć? Nie umiał nawet zliczyć. Hermiona wciąż nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, jakie pozostawiły na jej skórze usta i język Snape'a. Często zastanawiała się nad tym, czy byłby… sprawny w łóżku, ale patrząc na jego sztywną sylwetkę i jeszcze sztywniejsze zachowanie była pewna, że nie ma w nim nawet grama namiętności. Jej błąd- zapomniała, że ten konkretny mężczyzna z zewnątrz jest chłodny i opanowany, ale wewnątrz jest istnym wulkanem, który jedynie od czasu do czasu wybucha. Kiedy jednak pozwala sobie na emocje… Zarówno w gniewie, jak i w tej namiętności, jaką od niego czuła, był wspaniały. Harry z kolei był niespokojny. Chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć tę grę.

\- Ron, mógłbyś się pospieszyć?

\- Ach, tak… Lavender- pamiętasz co się działo dwa tygodnie temu w bibliotece?- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, lekko zażenowana- Powtórz to.

\- Tak przy wszystkich?!

\- Oczywiście. Nie ma tutaj przecież nikogo, kogo nie znasz- wzruszył ramionami nie widząc przeszkód. Ginny prychnęła pogardliwie.

\- Chyba nie oczekiwałaś od mojego brata jakichś skrupułów?

Dziewczyna za to poważnie się zastanawiała. Mogła zawsze wybrać woreczek, ale na myśl o tym, że mogłoby się trafić jej zadanie związane z takim, na przykład, Lupinem czy Snape'em… Nie była to najszczęśliwsza myśl. Ginny zaśmiała się.

\- Ty chodzisz do biblioteki? Percy byłby dumny!

\- Od kiedy Hermiona odmówiła sprawdzania moich esejów muszę jakoś sobie dawać radę- wzruszył ramionami- Nie było to takie trudne, jak sądziłem.

\- Mówiłam ci, że książki nie gryzą- Hermiona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie- No, poza tymi z działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. Lavender?

\- Tak, tak… Już zaczynam…

Nie lubiła tego, ale Ron to uwielbiał, więc ona będzie posłuszna- zrobiłaby wszystko, byleby tylko został z nią. Parvati często jej powtarzała, że jest miękka i zachowuje się niepoważnie, a Ron jedynie ją wykorzystuje, ale ona już wiedziała, że bez niego nie jest w stanie żyć. Nie ważne, że ją zdradzał i póki nie zdradzał ją z Hermioną, która miała w jego sercu specjalne miejsce, nie interesowało jej to. Zawsze wracał do niej. Podeszła do swojego ukochanego lekko kołysząc biodrami i, niby to przypadkiem, otarła się pośladkiem o jego ramię. Usiadła na oparciu krzesła i zaczęła bawić się jego włosami- jego czułe miejsce było tuż nad potylicą, skryte pod pięknymi, rudymi włosami. Ron westchnął i pochylił głowę, by dać jej lepszy dostęp. Oparła się o jego ramię w taki sposób, że lewą piersią drażniła jego plecy, a prawą dotykała twarzy. Jak należało się spodziewać obrócił lekko głowę i zaczął lekko przygryzać jej sutki. Był przewidywalny, ale Lavender lubiła to w nim- żadnych niespodzianek, wszystko na swoim miejscu. Jęknęła, gdy mocniej zagryzł zęby- jednocześnie bolało i sprawiało przyjemność. Usiadła na jego kolanach, plecami do niego i po chwili już czuła jego lewą dłoń pod swoją spódnicą, a prawą na piersi. Jedyne co nie pasowało jej w tym wszystkim to było tempo- Ron grę wstępną ograniczał do kilku pocałunków i dotyków. Tak było, niestety, i tym razem. Lekko się uniosła, by pozwolić mu zsunąć sobie majtki i wyczuła, że rozpina rozporek. Po chwili złapał jej biodra i pociągnął mocno w dół. Skrzywiła się- zabolało, ale nie chciała robić mu przykrości, więc poruszała się tak, jak on tego chciał. W końcu przyzwyczaiła się do tego uczucia- gorący penis znajdujący się w jej ciasnej dziurce wysuwał się i wsuwał powodując fale przyjemności. Uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła poruszać w taki sposób, by sprawić mu jeszcze więcej przyjemności. Gdy zaczęła czuć, że powoli buduje się w niej silne napięcie- Ron doszedł z głośnym okrzykiem i dosłownie kilka sekund później zrzucił ją ze swoich kolan i klepnął w pupę.

\- Jesteś najlepsza- wymruczał, a ona, po raz kolejny, poczuła się upokorzona. Kiedy jednak zrozumiała, że musiał powiedzieć prawdę… Prawie rozpłakała się z radości. Wyczyściła ich różdżką i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Hermiona i Luna patrzyły na nią zaskoczone, a Ginny wydukała:

\- Jak… Co…

\- Mój wspaniały występ zostawił was kompletnie bez słowa?- Ron praktycznie pękał z dumy. Męska część obecnych albo starała się nie roześmiać, albo prawie paliła się ze wstydu, że ktoś taki jest z siebie zadowolony.

\- Może kontynuujmy?- odezwał się nieśmiało Harry. Wolał to zakończyć szybko, bo najwyraźniej przynajmniej dwie dziewczyny miały zamiar urządzić jego kumplowi wykład, a Luna pochyliła się i powiedziała spokojnie:

\- Mam nadzieję, że ty jesteś choć trochę lepszy.

\- Harry- prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Eee… Wyzwanie?

\- Nie możesz dotykać Luny, więc…- Lavender uśmiechnęła się złośliwie- Pocałuj Hermionę tak, jakbyś chciał całować Lunę.

Harry i Hermiona zrobili się zieloni, Luna pobladła, a Draco był przekonany, że jego ojciec chrzestny własnoręcznie skręci kark Potterowi, jeśli ten chociaż spróbuje tknąć Granger. Chłopak, na swoje wieczne potępienie, wstał i niepewnie stanął przed swoją przyjaciółką.

\- Nie powiem, że mnie nie korciło- zaśmiał się nerwowo- Wstaniesz?

\- Eee… Tak, oczywiście.

Patrzyli na siebie niepewnie, aż w końcu Harry przyciągnął ją do siebie i dotknął jej ust swoimi. Wrażenie było co najmniej dziwne- przypuszczał, że tak czułby się całując swoją siostrę, gdyby taką miał. Usta Harry'ego były miękkie i gorące, ale gdy pogłębił pocałunek- nie wpuściła do środka jego języka. Czuła, że to, co robią, jest niewłaściwe. Po minucie przestali i uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

\- Nic z tego- powiedział Chłopiec- Który- Przeżył.

\- I dzięki niech za to będą Merlinowi- parsknęła Wiem- To- Wszystko. Lavender patrzyła na nich naburmuszona.

\- Nic nie poczuliście?

\- Nic a nic- rzucili chórem, a Harry dodał- Pewnie tak samo czułby się Ron, gdyby miał pocałować Ginny.

\- YYYYYYY!- krzyknęło wyżej wymienione rodzeństwo.

\- Ginny, prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Tylko nie każ mi całować Rona- jęknęła ruda- Wyzwanie.

Chłopak zaśmiał się- nie był wredny, nie aż tak. Jednak to, że wolała Malfoya od niego było bolesnym ciosem dla jego dumy.

\- Och, nie, Rona nie.

\- Nie podoba mi się twój ton- powiedziała lekko zaniepokojona dziewczyna, a Draco powoli zaczął szukać różdżki.

\- Twoim zadaniem będzie przez dwie minuty całować… Snape'a.

Ron i Syriusz skoczyli na proste nogi i zaczęli krzyczeć na Harry'ego, Ginny pozieleniała, Draco i Snape nachmurzyli się, a Hermiona poczuła się niepewnie- wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka jest lepsza w TYCH sprawach. Remus za to zachichotał.

\- Co wy z tym całowaniem? Hermiona całuje Rona, Ginny całuje Lavender, Hermiona całuje Harry'ego, a teraz ponownie Ginny ma całować kogoś?

\- Brak wyobraźni- powiedział lodowatym tonem Snape- Bierz woreczek, Weasley.

I to było jego błędem, co od razu zrozumiał Draco i posłał swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu miażdżące spojrzenie. On i jego niewyparzona gęba! Ginny od razu zesztywniała z urazy i odwarknęła:

\- Nie zamierzam tchórzyć!

\- Ty durna dziewczyno! To nie jest kwestia tchórzostwa, tylko niesmaku!

\- Z tym smakiem to dopiero się przekonamy- wstała z kolan Dracona i posłała zarówno chłopakowi, jak i swojej przyjaciółce przepraszające spojrzenie i powiedziała ostro do Harry'ego- Licz dwie minuty, Harry. Ani sekundy więcej.

Snape z kolei wyglądał jak zaszczute zwierzę- chciał uciec, ale przeklęte reguły gry trzymały go w miejscu. Musiał się na to zgodzić, chociaż gdyby to od niego zależało, to rozsmarowałby idiotkę na ścianie. Założył ręce na piersi, wstał i pochylił się do przodu modląc się, by te dwie minuty minęły szybko. Ginny z kolei musiała przyznać, że była nieco zaintrygowana- na palcach jednej ręki umiałaby wyliczyć dziewczęta, które miały okazję całować Mistrza Eliksirów i przeżyły. Prawdę mówiąc ta lista obejmowała jedynie Hermionę, profesor McGonagall (efekt jakiegoś durnego zakładu pomiędzy nimi) i madame Rosmertę (którą podsłuchała kiedyś jak mówiła, że Snape całuje, jak marzenie). Stanęła na palcach, bo nawet pochylony był znacznie wyższy od niej, i dotknęła swoimi ustami jego. W przeciwieństwie do Dracona miał zimne i twarde usta, ale była w nich jakaś moc. Próbowała zachęcić go do oddania pocałunku, ale jedyne czego się doczekała, to wyraźnie wściekłe warknięcie, które przyjęła z chichotem. Harry powiedział:

\- Jeszcze dziesięć, dziewięć…

Zrobiła coś, co przez następne pół roku wprawiało ją w histeryczny śmiech- zarzuciła ręce na szyję Snape'a i objęła go jedną nogą, ocierając się o to twarde i nieprzystępne ciało. Musiała przyznać- gdyby tylko chciał oddać jej pocałunek mogłoby się to dla niej źle skończyć. Gdy tylko Harry powiedział: „koniec!" mężczyzna odepchnął ją od siebie z wyraźną furią w oczach, aż zadrżała ze strachu. Po chwili jednak parsknęła i puściła mu oko mówiąc:

\- Powinien pan się nieco rozluźnić.

To z kolei wywołało śmiech ze strony Dracona, który dobrze wiedział, że między tą dwójką nic nigdy nie zajdzie, a ostatnia akcja Ginny miała na celu rozwścieczenie ponurego czarodzieja. Wyciągnął ręce do swojej ukochanej:

\- Chodź tutaj i nie dręcz go więcej, bo jeszcze będę zmuszony stawać w twojej obronie.

\- Sama potrafię się bronić- prychnęła, ale chętnie rozgościła się na jego kolanach. Zauważyła, że Hermiona ma lekko niepewny wzrok i uśmiechnęła się do niej uspokajająco. Snape tymczasem mruczał jakieś przekleństwa pod nosem i wypił kolejny kieliszek brandy zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek potraktowano go z takim brakiem szacunku. Nie wliczając w to lat szkolnych, rzecz jasna. Ron tymczasem warknął:

\- Jesteś niepoważna, Ginny.

\- Czyżby?- jego siostra zachowywała się nonszalancko i właśnie ścierała smak Snape'a ustami Dracona.

\- Zachowujesz się jak…!

Nie dokończył, gdyż właśnie wtedy Malfoy wycelował w niego różdżkę.

\- Nie radzę ci kończyć, Weasley. Twoja siostra i ja zamierzamy być razem bardzo długo, więc przyzwyczaj się do tej myśli.

Ron czuł, że coś w nim pęka. Co? Nie wiedział, ale to miało zmienić jego życie. Ginny tymczasem powiedziała:

\- Remusie, prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Ja, niestety, wyłamię się z tego wszystkiego. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś mnie zmuszał do całowania, na przykład, Harry'ego- parsknął- Prawda.

\- Szkoda… Pytanie… Hmmm… Dlaczego zgodziłeś się przyjąć pozycję nauczyciela Obrony? Już raz z niej zrezygnowałeś.

\- Po pierwsze: bo Dumbledore mnie o to poprosił. Po drugie: bo Syriusz również miał zacząć uczyć, a chciałem być blisko niego. A po trzecie: lubię uczyć.

\- No, ale wtedy odszedłeś, bo komuś- tu zerknęła na Snape'a, który miał minę niewiniątka. No, na tyle minę niewiniątka, na ile był w stanie ją wykonać- wypsnęło się, że jesteś wilkołakiem. Twój… problem nie jest rozwiązany, więc dlaczego?

Mężczyzna niepewnie poruszył się w fotelu.

\- Dumbledore przekonał mnie, że rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko mnie. Wiedzą kim jestem i jak walczyłem w obronie ich dzieci podczas Ostatniej Bitwy. Ufają mi, a Severus zapewnił ich, że jest eliksir, który powoduje, że jestem bezpieczny podczas pełni, więc pozwolono mi na nauczanie z zastrzeżeniem, że jeśli choć raz coś pójdzie nie tak, to wylatuję natychmiastowo.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko- tak, spróbuje stworzyć coś z Luniaczkiem. Tylko będzie musiał zacząć się kontrolować i ograniczyć do jednej tylko osoby. Remus uśmiechnął się.

\- Ostatnia osoba, Hermiona. Prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wykonasz fellatio względem Syriusza lub Rona.

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się i wpatrywała się niepewnie w Remusa- on, taki spokojny i delikatny wyskoczył z czymś takim?! A później przyszło zrozumienie- wolał grać przeciwko Snape'owi, niż z nią. Huncwot całą duszą- pomyślała gorzko. Syriusz i Ron uśmiechali się radośnie, wyraźnie zapraszając ją. Ich niedoczekanie.

\- Ron…- chłopak wyprężył się dumnie, by po chwili oklapnąć- Podaj mi woreczek.

\- Żartujesz sobie?

\- A wyglądam, jakbym żartowała?- prychnęła i spokojnie włożyła rękę do woreczka. Syriusz tymczasem pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mogłaś mieć coś spokojnego, a nie wiesz co ci pokaże worek. Może to równie dobrze być masturbacja na oczach wszystkich, a nawet seks z którymś z nas.

\- Przynajmniej mogę wybrać- uśmiechnęła się- Być może będzie to coś spokojnego. Nawet gdyby nie to, że Syriusz dopiero co był w Remusie, a Ron w Lavender, co przyprawia mnie o mdłości, to i tak bym się na was nie zgodziła.

Wyciągnęła czarną kostkę z białym napisem i zbladła. Ginny spojrzała na nią z ciekawością.

\- Co tam pisze? Powiedz!

Odchrząknęła i powiedziała lekko rozdygotanym głosem:

\- Rozbierz siebie i swojego partnera do bielizny, a następnie doprowadź was dwoje do orgazmu bez ściągania bielizny. Twoim partnerem będzie osoba ubrana w najciemniejsze kolory.

Spojrzała na wyraźnie poruszonego Snape'a. Zawsze podobało jej się to, że nosi czerń, ale po raz pierwszy miała ochotę uściskać go za to. Syriusz odkaszlnął i powiedział wesoło:

\- To zrozumiałe, że od razu pomyślałaś o Smarku, bo on zawsze chodzi ubrany jak na pogrzeb, ale tak się składa, że dzisiaj nie tylko on nosi czarne ciuchy.

Spojrzała na ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego i serce stanęło jej ze strachu. Faktycznie- od stóp do głowy był na czarno. Ron zaśmiał się paskudnie.

\- Widzisz? Mógł cię mieć jeden, a teraz ma ciebie dwóch.

Snape z kolei zacisnął szczęki przyglądając się dziewczynie, która była wyraźnie blada ze strachu. O dziwo, na pomoc przyszedł jej Remus.

\- Syriuszu, z tego co pamiętam to masz białe majtki?

\- Tak. A co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Severusie?

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Czarne.

\- Obawiam się, że Severus wygrał.

\- Nie było mowy o kolorze bielizny!- krzyknął oburzony mężczyzna.

\- Było o osobie „ubranej w najciemniejsze kolory". Bielizna zalicza się do ubrania.

Syriusz oparł się o fotel z wyraźną wściekłością, a Hermiona odetchnęła. Lubiła Syriusza, ale była wdzięczna losowi, że nie musi mieć z nim do czynienia. Spojrzała na Snape'a, który wyraźnie był zadowolony z przegranej swojego szkolnego nemezis i pokręciła głową- chłopcy nigdy nie dorastają. Zmienia się pole bitwy, ale konkurencja zawsze trwa. A jeśli chodzi o konkurencję… Bała się czy Ginny aby nie zaniżyła jej szans- mówiło się, że jej pocałunki działają nawet na chłopców, którzy interesują się przedstawicielami swojej płci. Zastanawiała się nad tym, gdy w jej przemyślenia wdarł się głos Remusa.

\- Hermiono! Hej! Ziemia do Hermiony!

\- Hm? Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się- powiedziała, lekko się czerwieniąc. Lupin uśmiechnął się.

\- Zrozumiałe. Wiesz, że musisz podjąć się zadania?

\- Wiem- miała w ustach sucho, a jej głos zabrzmiał zrezygnowanie. Severus zaczął się zastanawiać czy aby przypadkiem nie była wtedy taka przestraszona, bo została zmuszona do kolejnej akcji związanej z nim. Była to dość nieprzyjemna myśl. Jednak kiedy stanęła przed nim doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie musiała wiele się napracować by doprowadzić go do orgazmu- robiło mu się gorąco na sam widok jej osoby. Hermiona była zdenerwowana i gdy opuściła jedno ramiączko koszulki była zdziwiona, że mężczyzna przełknął bezgłośnie ślinę i głodnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w nią, jak zdejmuje drugie ramiączko. Czyżby miała nad nim pewną władzę? Czując się nieco lepiej zdjęła powoli koszulkę obserwując go spod przymkniętych powiek. Spiął się i zacisnął pięści- to ją upewniło w tym, że to zadanie jest wykonalne. Z lekkim uśmiechem pochyliła się i oparła dłonie na zagłówku fotela praktycznie opierając się o jego twarde ciało i delikatnie skubiąc płatek ucha wyszeptała:

\- Podoba się panu widok, profesorze?

Zadrżał- wyczuła to i przesunęła dłonią po jego piersi w kierunku nóg.

\- To dopiero początek- wymruczała i prawie zemdlała z rozkoszy, gdy odpowiedział równie cicho, jedwabistym głosem.

\- Igrasz z ogniem. Uważaj, żeby się nie sparzyć.

To było jakby ostrzeżenie i zaproszenie jednocześnie. Ponownie stanęła wyprostowana i zaczęła bawić się zapięciem swojej spódnicy- buty zrzuciła w międzyczasie, a skarpetki jej nie przeszkadzały. Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, gdy odpięła guzik przytrzymujący materiał na jej biodrach. Nie miała pojęcia, jaki ma wyraz twarzy, ale Snape nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Wciągnął powietrze, gdy spódnica spadła i ułożyła się wokół jej kostek. Zgrabnie z niej wyszła i powiedziała:

\- Wstań.

Jak mógł jej odmówić? Powoli się podniósł i starał się zachowywać spokojnie, gdy sięgnęła do zapięcia jego płaszcza. Ciężki materiał uderzył w podłogę z głuchym dźwiękiem, a Hermiona była zadowolona- mogła przyglądać się jego prostej i szczupłej figurze. Stanęła za jego plecami i sięgając od tyłu zaczęła rozpinać guziki jego wysoko zapinanego surduta. Musiał mieć ich tyle?! Czuła jednak, że ta powolność i jej ciało opierające się o jego plecy powodują, że ledwo się powstrzymuje. Kiedy surdut dołączył do płaszcza uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie nadgryzła materiał koszuli tuż pod łopatką. Mruknęła i otarła się o niego czując, że jego plecy sztywnieją, a oddech przyspiesza. Obróciła go twarzą do siebie i westchnęła, gdy płonące oczy spojrzały na nią z takim pragnieniem, że przez chwilę nie wiedziała co ma robić. Drżącą ręką rozpinała guziki czarnej koszuli i uśmiechnęła się, gdy przymknął oczy zaraz po tym, jak wsunęła dłonie pod koszulę i zaczęła gładzić jego ciało. Wyczuwała blizny, owszem, ale jego ciało było rozkoszliwie ciepłe i podniecające. Przesunęła dłonie na ramiona i powoli zaczęła zsuwać koszulę w dół. Jedynie zapięcia na nadgarstkach i wsunięty w spodnie materiał przytrzymywały ją przy ciele, ale postanowiła zostawić to na jakiś czas. Z pomrukiem zadowolenia przycisnęła gorące usta do torsu Snape'a i przejechała palcami po włosach, które pokrywały jego pierś. On z kolei próbował z całych sił zachować powagę i nie dać ponieść się chwili i temu uczuciu. Jednak gdy zaczęła bawić się paskiem od jego spodni uznał, że jeśli chodzi o niego, to wszelkie zasady mogą iść w cholerę. Hermiona krzyknęła z zaskoczenia, gdy silna dłoń złapała ją w pasie i uniosła lekko do góry. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale silne i domagające się uwagi usta mężczyzny zapobiegły słowom. Ssał jej dolną wargę i pieścił ją językiem podczas gdy ona rozpięła kilkoma ruchami jego spodnie, które od razu znalazły się na ziemi. Puścił ją na chwilę, wyskoczył z nich, zrzucił z siebie do końca koszulę i warknął, gdy popchnęła go w kierunku fotela, na który dosłownie wpadł. Bez pardonu usadziła się na nim okrakiem i wróciła do przyjemnej czynności, jaką było całowanie go. Tym razem to ona pierwsza wsunęła język pomiędzy ich wargi, a on z przyjemnością wysunął swój na spotkanie. Dłońmi gładził idealne kształty jej boków i bioder, a także delikatną płaszczyznę pleców. Uśmiechnął się, gdy jęknęła tuż po tym, jak przejechał delikatnie paznokciami po jej plecach i pośladkach- zapamiętał to na przyszłość, jako wyjątkowo ciekawą informację. Praktycznie wciskała się w niego chcąc być tak blisko, jak tylko mogła. Co, niestety, uniemożliwiało mu dostęp do pewnych kuszących części jej ciała. Całując jej szyję wymruczał:

\- Masz problem- roznieciłaś ogień i zaraz możesz się nim sparzyć.

Hermiona poczuła, że się rozpływa i, wbrew swoim postanowieniom, powiedziała:

\- Jeśli to od twojego ognia mam się sparzyć, to nie mam nic przeciwko temu.

Zauważył to przejście na „ty", ale sam sens jej słów dotarł do niego dopiero po chwili. Cofnął głowę i spojrzał w jej oczy szukając potwierdzenia. Zaczerwieniła się, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- Przepraszam… Ja… Um…

Najwidoczniej znów miał minę drania, cholera. Dotknął policzka dziewczyny i przysunął się bliżej, by wyszeptać tak cicho, że nawet Hermiona musiała bardziej się domyślać jego słów:

\- Jestem zaszczycony.

\- Co oni tam gadają? Nic nie słyszę- warknął Syriusz.

Nawet nie umiał powiedzieć jak bardzo był zachwycony- nie umiał tego ubrać w słowa, nigdy nie był w tym dobry. Za to zawsze dobrze przekazywał swoje emocje działaniem. Tym razem w następny pocałunek włożył całą swoją miłość i pożądanie dla tej cudownej kobiety. Jeśli chodzi o Hermionę, to cieszyła się z tego, że siedzi, bo niewątpliwie by upadła- jej całe ciało rozpłynęło się i jedynym co teraz czuła były szorstkie usta i gorący język pieszczący wnętrze jej ust w niesamowicie erotyczny sposób. Do tego wydawał z siebie te mruczące dźwięki, które powodowały, że drżała. Języki zaczęły walczyć o dominację i Severus po chwili przerwał pocałunek, by zainteresować się bliżej zagłębieniem w szyi jego partnerki. Hermiona odgięła głowę, by dać mu lepszy dostęp i jęknęła, gdy strzała przyjemności przeszyła jej ciało i utkwiła w dolnych partiach jej podbrzusza. Z zażenowaniem stwierdziła, że jej majtki powoli robią się wilgotne, a od spodu jej wrażliwe miejsce uciska fallus Snape'a, wyraźnie stojący na baczność. Przekrzywiła głowę i z zaciekawieniem spojrzała w dół- mężczyzna w tej chwili pieścił jej ramię i widziała jego przymknięte powieki, za którymi, tego była pewna, kryły się oczy jak rozżarzone węgle. Poniżej jego lewa dłoń gładziła jej biodro, powodując lekkie drgawki mięśni, a jeszcze niżej… Aż rozszerzyła usta ze zdziwienia- penis Snape'a był zbyt duży, by mieścić się w czarnych bokserkach i jego główka była wyraźnie widoczna. Zaciekawiona dotknęła go w odkrytą część jego męskości i zadrżała, gdy warknął z przyjemności i zagryzł mocniej zęby na jej piersi.

\- To…- wymruczał- był chwyt poniżej pasa.

\- W sensie dosłownym- odpowiedziała podobnym tonem i pocałowała go w szyję, ponownie przesuwając palcami po główce.

\- Jeśli chcesz… by ta przyjemność… trochę potrwała… to zabierz swoją dłoń- mówił jej pomiędzy pocałunkami, a ona posłuchała. Zastanawiała się co jeszcze ją czeka. Odpowiedź przyszła szybko w postaci ciepłego oddechu na jej piersi i nieco chłodniejszej dłoni gładzącej wnętrze jej ud. Sama gładziła jego plecy i kark, który, jak odkryła, był dość wrażliwym miejscem. Czuła się cudownie za każdym razem, gdy lekko zadrżał lub okazał w jakikolwiek sposób, że sprawia mu przyjemność- dla osoby tak opanowanej te lekkie oznaki można było porównać do głośnych jęków reszty. Severus z kolei musiał naprawdę wyciągnąć na wierzch wszystkie swoje umiejętności dotyczące opanowania, bo miał wielką ochotę po prostu przełożyć ją przez ramię, zabrać do swoich komnat i kochać się z nią przez najbliższe kilka dni. Jej jęki i westchnienia rozkoszy doprowadzały go do szału. Dłońmi poznawał jej włosy, plecy, pośladki, uda, zgrabne łydki i przyjemnie pulchny brzuch, a ustami smakował jej dekolt, przepyszne piersi, słodką szyję i usta, które, niech go Merlin kopnie, były chętne. Nawet bardziej niż chętne- ona pragnęła go równie mocno, jak on ją. Jej wilgotne krocze ocierające się o jego twardość wyraźnie dawało mu o tym znać. Gdy jej oddech zrobił się nieregularny, a jęki głośniejsze uznał, że nie może wystawiać jej na widok publiczny w tak wyjątkowej chwili. Ruchem różdżki zrobił ze swojej peleryny kurtynę, zza której, oczywiście, posypały się przekleństwa i oburzone krzyki. Nie zwracając na to uwagi szepnął dziewczynie do ucha:

\- Gotowa?

\- Mhmmm…

Poczuła jego długie, chłodne palce, jak dotykają najwrażliwszej części jej ciała. Westchnęła głośno i mocniej przycisnęła biodra, niemalże wpijając się w twardego członka, który drgał i widocznie domagał się uwagi. Prawą ręką pieścił ją, lewą przytrzymywał, a ustami drażnił jej piersi. Hermiona uznała, że nie może być mu dłużna. Lewą dłonią masowała kark Snape'a, a prawą głaskała lekko wilgotną główkę jego penisa. To, co wyprawiały jego palce było nieprawdopodobne- nie umiała opisać tego nawet kilka miesięcy później, wrażenie było… wszechogarniające. Nigdy nie zaznała tego typu przyjemności. Severus słuchał głośnych jęków dziewczyny i zastanawiał się (na ile jego zamroczony umysł był w stanie) dlaczego jest dla niego tak idealna? Dlaczego jej wrażliwy punkt idealnie mieści się pomiędzy jego palcami? Dlaczego jej nabrzmiałe dolne wargi tak idealnie oplatają jego członka? I dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, nie może się powstrzymać od poruszania biodrami, co nigdy dotąd mu się nie zdarzyło?! Miał jeszcze kilka innych myśli, ale zostały one całkowicie zlikwidowane, gdy poczuł narastającą przyjemność i z jego gardła wyrwał się pierwszy głośny jęk. To z kolei spowodowało, że Hermiona doszła. Fala przyjemności całkowicie ją zalała i nie zdawała sobie z niczego sprawy. Nawet z tego, że z jej gardła wydzierało się ciche mruczenie:

\- Severusie… Severusie… Mmmmmm…

Nie wiedziała również, że z wrażenia zacisnęła mocno dłoń na miejscu, które dotąd jedynie drażniła, co spowodowało głośny odzew ze strony jej partnera, a ciepły płyn oblał jej dłoń. Kiedy oboje nieco się uspokoili otworzyli oczy i spojrzeli na siebie. Severus czuł się tak, jakby ktoś go zahipnotyzował. Była tak piękna, że nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Kiedy uniosła dłoń do góry i, wciąż patrząc mu w oczy, zlizała z niej jego nasienie jęknął i pochylił się, by wyszeptać jej do ucha:

\- Nie rób tego. Nie teraz, gdy nie jesteśmy sami.

\- Hmm?

\- Powiem to dosadniej- uśmiechnął się lekko i ścisnął dłońmi jej pośladki- Jeśli zrobisz to raz jeszcze, to nie będzie mnie obchodziło kto nas obserwuje i po prostu cię wezmę.

Hermiona zachichotała cicho i odpowiedziała równie cicho:

\- Przestanę, ale tylko pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Jakim?

\- Wytłumaczysz mi co oznacza, że jesteś zaszczycony.

\- Ogłuchłaś, czy jesteś po prostu głupia?- sarknął- Ile razy tego wieczora mam mówić, że nie tknąłbym kobiety, do której nic nie czuję?

Jej uśmiech był dla niego największą nagrodą. Chociaż gdyby się zastanowić to jej pocałunek był największą nagrodą. Tak, zdecydowanie. A już w pełni satysfakcjonujące były miny Blacka, Weasleya i Pottera, gdy w końcu peleryna opadła na podłogę. Kolejno przedstawiali: zazdrość, nudności i wściekłość. Dziewczyna rzuciła zaklęcie czyszczące i zaczęli się ubierać, co chwila patrząc na siebie- ona z szerokim uśmiechem, on z jedynie lekko wygiętymi w górę kącikami ust. W końcu nie wytrzymał Syriusz:

\- Możecie przestać tak się na siebie gapić?! To jest niesmaczne!

Hermiona prychnęła.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie zamierzam przestać- usiadła na swoim fotelu i uśmiechnęła się leniwie. Ginny posłała jej szeroki, diabelski uśmiech. Ron tymczasem mruknął:

\- Nie będę już się czepiał Ginny, obiecuję. Ale, Hermiono… Jak mogłaś pozwolić dotykać się Snape'owi?! Po prostu tego nie rozumiem!

Dziewczyna przez chwilę bawiła się spódnicą, aż w końcu podniosła wzrok, w którym malowało się zdecydowanie i lekko przekrzywiła głowę, by spojrzeć Severusowi prosto w oczy.

\- Ponieważ całkowicie straciłam dla niego głowę i serce.

Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że śni- to musiał być sen. Po prostu musiał. Przecież to niemożliwe, prawda? Czym innym było to, co powiedziała podczas ich… zbliżenia, a czym innym takie wyznanie. Nawet nie zauważył, że Harry i Ron wyciągnęli różdżki, a Remus przytrzymuje Syriusza. Ginny i Malfoy po cichu wymieniali swoje spostrzeżenia dotyczące tej sytuacji, Lavender miała wyjątkowo kwaśną minę, a Luna, jak to ona, wpatrywała się rozmarzonym wzrokiem w podłogę.

\- Od kiedy?- spytał cicho.

\- Mniej więcej od listopada. Wtedy, co…

\- Kłóciliśmy się na temat zastosowania smoczej krwi w eliksirze Wielosokowym- dodał i parsknął- Cóż, kręciliśmy się jak chomiki w kołowrotku przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy.

\- To znaczy?

Uśmiechnął się wrednie, złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w swoją stronę tak, by usiadła mu na kolanach.

\- Domyśl się.

Założyła ręce na piersiach i uśmiechnęła się identycznie, jak on.

\- Jeszcze to z ciebie wycisnę.

\- Mam taką nadzieję.

To było za wiele dla jej przyjaciół. Harry rzucił w ich kierunku Drętwotę, a Ron zaklęcie, którym próbował potraktować Malfoya w drugiej klasie. Leniwym ruchem różdżki Snape odbił oba promienie i spojrzał ostro na obu.

\- Jeszcze raz coś takiego zrobicie, a nie ograniczę się do obrony. Siadajcie i nie róbcie z siebie większych idiotów, niż można was o to posądzić.

Harry zacisnął szczęki i spojrzał na Hermionę, jakby właśnie go zdradziła.

\- Jak możesz?! Jak możesz z… w… no! Daj spokój! Czy w taki sposób się na nas mścicie?! Obie! Ginny wie, że nienawidzę Malfoya, chociaż mu ufam! Ty dobrze wiesz, że i ja i Ron… nienawidzimy to nawet za małe słowo jeśli chodzi o nasze uczucia względem Snape'a!

\- Och, oczywiście- rzuciła jadowicie- Bo nie mogę po prostu ulokować swoich uczuć gdzie indziej! Wszystko musi sprowadzać się do was! Powiem ci w ten sposób: nawet gdybyś nie zdradzał Ginny i gdyby Ron nie zdradzał mnie, to i tak obie byśmy wybrały tak, jak w tej chwili! Zacznij zachowywać się poważnie i zastanów się czy nasza przyjaźń coś dla ciebie znaczy, bo sposób w jaki się teraz zachowujesz całkowicie temu przeczy!

Ginny przytaknęła przyjaciółce. Obie siedziały wyprostowane i w pozie bojowej- pochylone lekko do przodu, z rękoma na kolanach, dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści i wysoko uniesiona broda. Obaj Ślizgoni pomyśleli, że ich wybranka wygląda wspaniale. Ron pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie zaakceptuję tego, Hermiono. Po prostu… nie mogę. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i on na ciebie nie zasługuje.

\- Och, a kto zasługuje? Dopiero co dziwiłeś się, że ktokolwiek prócz ciebie jest w stanie na mnie spojrzeć. Lepszy jest Syriusz, który zalicza wszystko, co ma dwie nogi? Czy może ty, który masz z pięć dziewczyn na boku?

Ron poczerwieniał ze wstydu, Syriusz również. Harry odpowiedział.

\- Oni na ciebie nie zasługują, ale Snape także.

\- Dobrze o tym wiem, Potter- powiedział spokojnie Severus, a na zdziwiony wzrok chłopaka prychnął- Zapominasz czasami, że nie jestem głupi, Potter. I zapominasz również o tym, że to…- tutaj zawahał się nieco, ale postanowił użyć poprawnej, na tę chwilę, formy- Hermiona steruje własnym życiem. Wy jedynie możecie jej doradzać. Prawdziwy przyjaciel zostaje nawet wtedy, gdy nie zgadza się z wyborem drugiej osoby.

\- Nie praw mu morałów, Smarku- Syriusz podniósł się i stanął przed nimi. Nie umknęło mu, że mężczyzna objął Hermionę w pasie zaborczym ruchem- Nie znoszę cię i nigdy nie polubię. Ze względu jednak na Hermionę i ogół szkoły będę starał się odnosić do ciebie… cywilizowanie. I to jest jedyne ustępstwo.

\- Cóż za poświęcenie- zadrwił Snape, ale po chwili skinął głową- Ze swojej strony obiecuję to samo.

\- Harry- zwrócił się do swojego chrześniaka- Sądzę, że to chwila, w której wasza przyjaźń została wystawiona na próbę. Ja… znam to uczucie. Przyjaźniłem się z twoim ojcem, a on na początku siódmej klasy związał się z taką jedną… hmmm… szmata będzie najłagodniejszym określeniem. Nie znosiliśmy jej, może nie aż tak jak ty Smar… eee… Snape'a, ale zaakceptowaliśmy to. W końcu przyjaźniłem się z James'em, nie z nią. Pomyśl nad tym, bo strata przyjaciela to najgorsze, co może ci się w życiu przydarzyć.

Hermiona zdziwiła się, gdy Severus zachichotał i cicho powiedział:

\- Nie sądziłem, że Black może brzmieć rozsądnie.

\- Bo sam jesteś równie ślepy i zawzięty- odmruknęła, czym naraziła się na ponure spojrzenie- Ron, Harry, nie musicie decydować teraz. Możecie później. Chcę jedynie żebyście wiedzieli, że zawsze jestem dla was i bez względu na to co zrobicie i jaką decyzję podejmiecie… będziecie mile widziani. Czy to w Hogwarcie, czy poza nim.

Ron prychnął.

\- Czy ty od razu zakładasz, że stworzycie wspaniałą i szczęśliwą rodzinkę?

\- Nie- powiedziała spokojnie, co spowodowało, że wszyscy prócz Severusa spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. On wiedział o co jej chodzi i podzielał jej obawy- Jest sporo spraw, które musimy między sobą wyprostować i wiele z nich nie jest przyjemnych. Może nam się udać, ale równie dobrze możemy wytrzymać z sobą jedynie kilka dni. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że bez względu na to czy… czy będę z Severusem, czy też nie- będziecie przeze mnie mile widziani. Zawsze.

Draco zaśmiał się ponuro.

\- Za wiele myślisz, Granger. Zresztą ty też, ojcze chrzestny.

\- Może za wiele myślimy, Draco, ale pewnych spraw nie powinno się powierzać jedynie skłonnościom serca. Realistyczne podejście do tej konkretnej sprawy jest rozsądne.

Severus w myślach obracał już tysiące tematów, które powinien z nią poruszyć. Przede wszystkim jednak nie powinien karmić się nadzieją. Na razie to wszystko przypomina kruchy domek z kart. Bardzo kruchy. Potter wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- Jak sobie chcesz, Hermiono. Zobaczymy jak… jak się wszystko rozwinie. Może nam przejdzie, bo na razie, przynajmniej ja, jesteśmy wściekli.

\- I nie potrafimy tego zrozumieć- Ron masował sobie skronie- Może przejdzie, nie wiem. Na razie… Tak jak mówił Harry. Tylko, że ja dodatkowo jestem w głębokim szoku i nie jestem do końca pewien czy to do mnie dotarło.

Ginny skrzywiła się- niestety zareagowali tak, jak się tego spodziewała. Spojrzała na Hermionę i w jej lekko smutnym wzroku dostrzegła, że i ona się tego spodziewała. Spojrzała na Snape'a, potem na chłopaków- jakby zastanawiała się czy warto. Rudowłosa mogłaby przysiąc, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie był pewien jaka będzie decyzja dziewczyny i wyraźnie nieco go to przerażało, chociaż starał się zachowywać normalnie. W końcu Hermiona odezwała się zrezygnowanym głosem.

\- Jak uważacie. Jeśli dorośniecie i uznacie, że jestem w stanie podejmować decyzje sama za siebie… w jakiś sposób na pewno mnie znajdziecie.

Skinęli głowami, a ona schowała się pomiędzy bezpiecznymi ramionami Severusa. Tak, dokonała słusznego wyboru. Jeszcze nigdy nie żałowała raz podjętej decyzji i postanowiła, że nie zacznie zmieniać tego stanu.


	9. Chapter 9

Albus siedział w swoim fotelu i delektował się herbatą. To już prawie osiem godzin jak Severus zniknął w Pokoju Życzeń. Ciekawe jak miały się sprawy? Gladys nie pojawiała się przez cały ten czas, miała dokładnie przyglądać się temu co się działo i dopiero wtedy zdać mu raport. Przeciągnął się w krześle i zapragnął położyć się spać. Jednak to była jedna z tych nocy, w które nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Z radością jednak wspomniał, że to pierwszy raz od trzech miesięcy, gdy nie śpi z nerwów. I tym razem te nerwy są jak najbardziej pozytywne. Obserwował tą dziesiątkę od jakiegoś czasu i doszedł do wniosku, że bez lekkiego pchnięcia nic nie zrobią. Draco był ciągle nieprzytomny i wpatrywał się w Ginny jakby była czymś do zjedzenia. Ona z kolei patrzyła na niego akurat wtedy, gdy on odwracał wzrok. Biedni, zagubieni. Remus wypatrywał sobie oczy za Syriuszem, który nic sobie z tego nie robił. Swoją drogą będzie musiał pomówić z profesorem Zaklęć- plotki o jego romansach dotarły do uszu Rady Nadzorczej. Nie zdawał sobie również sprawy z tego, że za uprzejmością jego przyjaciela kryje się coś więcej. Harry wydawał się być niepewny siebie od chwili, w której zabił Voldemorta, a Luna była zbyt nieśmiała by zrobić pierwszy krok. Ron i Lavender nie byli problemem, ale cała trójka przyjaciół musiała znaleźć się w jednym miejscu. No i panna Brown miała najwyraźniej jakiś uraz do Hermiony. I tu pojawiał się jego największy problem… Dziewczyna straciła głowę dla Severusa, ten jednak nie tylko nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, a wręcz zniechęcał ją do rozmowy. Jego Mistrz Eliksirów wpadł w tak paskudny nastrój, że zaczęły do dyrektora napływać listy od rodziców, którzy żalili się na sposób prowadzenia lekcji Eliksirów. Podobno większość dzieci wpadła w depresję i nerwicę. Jeden jedyny raz podejrzał zajęcia Severusa i musiał przyznać, że sprawy naprawdę się pogorszyły. Dopiero tydzień później zauważył co było przyczyną tego. A raczej kto. Niestety, mężczyzna był tak zamknięty w sobie, że na każdą wzmiankę o pannie Granger przypominał sobie o wielce ważnym eksperymencie, który właśnie prowadzi i nie ma czasu na kretyńskie rozmówki przy paskudnej herbacie. Temu chłopakowi przydałoby się, jeśli nie niańka, to porządny kurs dobrych manier. O tę dwójkę bał się najbardziej. Dlatego odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Gladys pojawiła się w ramach- mocno zarumieniona i z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- I?

\- Nie wiem od czego zacząć, Albusie!- zachichotała- Ale zaczynam się cieszyć, że jestem tylko portretem i nie mogę czuć podniecenia, bo byłoby ze mną źle!

\- Gladys! Jak możesz!- oburzyła się Lidia, jedna z pierwszych Dyrektorek.

\- Normalnie. Było… ciekawie. Grali w prawdę i wyzwanie, mój drogi.

Albus zaśmiał się głośno.

\- No, to na pewno było ciekawie. Ale, ale… Jakieś wnioski?

\- Mniej więcej. Młody Black zaczyna sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, że być może uda mu się coś stworzyć z Lupinem, który z kolei wyznał swoje uczucia.

\- To wspaniale!

\- Och… Doszło nawet do…- tutaj wpadła w niekontrolowany chichot, a Phineas jęknął:

\- Mój wnuk… Mój ostatni z rodu gejem!

\- Nie rozpaczaj tak, stary głupcze. Mogło być gorzej.

\- Czyli o nich nie muszę się martwić?- dyrektor wtrącił się w kłótnię swoich poprzedników- A jak stoją ich sprawy z Severusem?

\- Bardzo dobrze. Zawieszenie broni, jeśli tak mogę się wysłowić. Obiecali sobie działać… cywilizowanie.

Skinął głową. Na razie musiało wystarczyć to.

\- Dobrze. Co z panem Malfoyem i panną Granger?

\- Szczęśliwi i rozćwierkani, jak papużki- nierozłączki!

\- Potter i Lovegood?

\- Doszli do porozumienia, aczkolwiek Snape zabronił dziewczynie przez miesiąc dotykać Pottera- Gladys zachichotała- Dał im taki wykład o moralności, że i sam Slytherin by się go nie powstydził.

\- Ślizgoni i moralność! Też coś!- zakrzyknął oburzony Fortescue, który, oczywiście, był Gryfonem.

\- A jak Snape i panna Granger?

Tutaj mina Gladys nieco zrzedła, a jemu serce prawie stanęło.

\- Ciężko powiedzieć. Niby wiedzą co do siebie czują, ale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że może im nie wyjść. Poza tym pan Potter i pan Weasley zareagowali dość… skandalicznie. Zaczęło się od rzucania klątw. Później stwierdzili, że muszą się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale nie zadeklarowali się w żaden sposób. Dziewczyna jednak wybrała Snape'a, chociaż było widać, że nie czuje się z tym dobrze. Chłopak jest z tego powodu wściekły i niepewność dosłownie go roznosi. Powinien coś zrobić z tym temperamentem, bo się wykończy.

\- A sprawa pomiędzy panną Brown i panną Granger?

\- Wzajemna wrogość. Tutaj nie sądzę, by udało się cokolwiek zdziałać. Panna Brown jest wyjątkowo zazdrosna o Weasleya. Swoją drogą on jest strasznie niewychowany! I bezczelny!

Albus przez chwilę rozmyślał, po czym spytał się kobiety:

\- Sądzisz, że mogę ich już stamtąd wypuścić?

\- Tak. Nic dobrego nie wyjdzie z przetrzymywania ich tam. No i biedna Minnie się odstresuje.

\- Kto?- zamrugał ze zdziwienia, a Gladys zachichotała.

\- Wybacz. Chodziło mi o Minerwę. Mam drugi portret w jej kwaterach i często rozmawiamy. Nie lubi jak mówię do niej „Minnie", więc nie powtarzaj tego, chłopcze!

Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko i zapalił iskierki w oczach.

\- Nawet o tym nie marzę. Phineasie! Mógłbyś zdjąć zaklęcie nałożone na Pokój Życzeń?

\- Oczywiście. Już idę.

Dyrektor Hogwartu przeciągnął się, ziewnął i zdecydował, że może iść spać. Przed pójściem do sypialni pogłaskał jeszcze Fawkesa po głowie i cicho powiedział:

\- Oby teraz sprawy miały się lepiej, mój drogi. Oby miały się lepiej…


	10. Chapter 10

Severus drgnął, gdy poczuł zmianę w powietrzu. Dotychczas to zaklęcie było jak uporczywa drzazga- niby nie boli, ale drażni. Teraz jednak… drzazga zniknęła. Rozejrzał się wkoło, ale nikt nie zauważył zmiany. Oczywiście- sami idioci. Spojrzał w dół na drzemiącą od godziny Hermionę i uśmiechnął się w duchu. No, nie sami idioci. Przytrzymał ją mocniej i wstał tak, by jej nie obudzić. Draco spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Co jest?

\- Nie wiem jak wy, ale mnie się nie chce tutaj siedzieć. Towarzystwo jest raczej… mało ciekawe.

\- Och, i co zamierzasz zrobić?- szydził Black- Może Abrakadabra?

Severus uśmiechnął się wrednie, podniósł prawą rękę, lewą trzymając dziewczynę i wycelował różdżką w kierunku drzwi.

\- Abrakadabra- powiedział wesoło i nacisnął klamkę. Spojrzał na Blacka i z radością odnotował wyjątkowo kretyński wyraz twarzy. Za drzwiami siedziała pogrążona w rozpaczy Minerwa. Na jego widok wrzasnęła i podskoczyła na równe nogi.

\- SEVERUS! HERMIONA! CO DO…?!

\- Milcz, kobieto- syknął, kiedy śpiąca poruszyła się i wystękała coś przez sen- Obudzisz ją.

\- Co się działo?! Dlaczego drzwi się nie otwierały! I gdzie reszta?!

\- Przestań panikować- warknął- A jeśli chodzi o to, co się działo… Radzę ci spytać się o to naszego kochanego dyrektora.

Minerwa zwęziła niebezpiecznie oczy i wysyczała:

\- Czyli jednak! A mówił mi, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! Masz jakieś podejrzenia?

\- Owszem. Znajdź mi kogoś, poza Dumbledorem, kto będzie w stanie zmusić Phineasa do rzucenia potężnego zaklęcia na to pomieszczenie.

Skinęła głową.

\- Świetnie. Już ja sobie z nim porozmawiam. Co się stało z Granger?

\- Zasnęła.

\- Ale dlaczego masz ją na rękach?- spojrzała na niego lekko rozbawiona.

\- Wolałem nie zostawiać jej w towarzystwie nabuzowanych hormonami idiotów.

\- Jak rozumiem, siebie nie wliczasz w tę grupę?

\- Czy to nie oczywiste?

\- Ależ oczywiste, oczywiste.

W tym momencie zza drzwi wyszedł ponury Harry.

\- Niech pani go nie słucha, pani profesor. Łże jak pies.

\- Potter! Nawet nie wiesz ile lat życia przez was straciłam! I co masz na myśli?!

Chłopak zaśmiał się wrednie i spojrzał na spokojnego Snape'a.

\- Niech go pani spyta co zaszło między nim a Hermioną.

\- Severusie?!

Snape uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Herbata dwa tygodnie temu.

Harry nic z tego nie zrozumiał, ale starsza czarownica uśmiechnęła się.

\- Och, to wspaniale. Idźcie, idźcie. Ja muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z kilkoma osobami- tu spojrzała ostro na Harry'ego, który poczuł, że promień całej niesprawiedliwości świata został właśnie skierowany na niego.

Severus tymczasem skierował swe kroki do lochów i po chwili znajdował się już w swojej sypialni. Ułożył Hermionę na łóżku i usiadł obok przyglądając się jej. Kiedy się obudzi czeka ich wiele rozmów i wiele przyjemności, jeśli tego będzie chciała. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że przed nimi była długa droga.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermiona ziewnęła i spojrzała na zegarek. Szesnasta. Niby miała jeszcze trochę czasu, ale nie lubiła robić niczego na ostatnią chwilę. Przeczesała włosy szczotką (zabieg, niestety, wciąż całkowicie bez widocznych efektów) i zmieniła dwa razy bluzkę. Pierwsza była zbyt wydekoltowana, a druga zbyt obcisła. Drzwi od sypialni otworzyły się i stanął w nich zdziwiony Severus.

\- Jeszcze nie gotowa?

\- Możesz przestać zrzędzić? I bez tego się denerwuję.

\- Nie mogę. To część mojego uroku- rzucił z wrednym uśmiechem- Weasley przychodzi po ciebie?

\- Nie. Umówiłam się z Ginny pod Trzema Miotłami.

Podszedł do niej, pochylił się i pocałował.

\- Jakby co nie wahaj się ich przeklnąć.

\- Myślisz, że zamierzam się wahać? Ha! Mam jednak nadzieję, że nieco dorośli.

\- W ciągu dwóch lat i do pierwotniaka powinno to dotrzeć.

\- Severusie!

\- Czego?

\- Prosiłam cię, żebyś…

\- Tak, tak, wiem. Nie powinnaś gdzieś iść?

Pokazała mu język, a on się roześmiał.

\- Uważaj, bo potraktuję to jako zaproszenie i nigdzie nie pójdziesz przez najbliższe godziny!

Ktoś przysłuchujący się ich wymianie zdań z boku mógłby uznać, że Severus Snape po prostu się przechwala, ale Hermiona wiedziała, że to obietnica. Był wyjątkowo wytrzymały. Uśmiechnęła się na pożegnanie i ruszyła do Hogsmeade. Przez ostatnie dwa lata kłócili się i godzili na zmianę, ale było im dobrze razem. Jak na razie wystarczyło im to, co mieli. Nie rozmawiali o rodzinie, o dzieciach. W przeciwieństwie do niej Ginny zaraz po opuszczeniu Hogwartu została panią Malfoy i właśnie jej ślub był miejscem, w którym Hermiona spotkała swoich przyjaciół po raz pierwszy od roku. Byli pewni, że nikt nie wytrzyma z dupkiem z lochów, ale rozczarowała ich. A przynajmniej tak jej powiedzieli. Ślub Ginny skończył się wyjątkowo paskudnie- Ron i Harry za wiele wypili i stwierdzili, że warto byłoby skopać tyłek świadkowi pana młodego za… w sumie ciężko powiedzieć za co, ale wykrzykiwali coś o „skradzionej młodości i cnocie". Wylądowali u Munga, a Severus musiał tłumaczyć się wściekłej Ginny, że on jedynie kierował ich własne zaklęcia na nich samych. Przynajmniej tak utrzymywał, ale złośliwy uśmieszek nie schodził mu z ust. Draco jedynie starał się powstrzymywać szeroki uśmiech, ale nad ramieniem swojej żony posłał Hermionie wyjątkowo złośliwe spojrzenie. Teraz jednak… Harry wysłał jej wiadomość, że chcieliby się z nią spotkać. On, Ron i Syriusz. Harry, z tego co wiedziała z gazet, od dwóch lat wciąż był z Luną i dobrze im się powodziło. Ron… Cóż, o jego romansach było głośno, ale Lavender wciąż trwała przy jego boku. Syriusza widywała dość często, z racji mieszkania w Hogwarcie, ale nie rozmawiał z nią. Wszelkie informacje czerpała od Remusa, z którym w końcu się związał. Zdarzały mu się skoki w bok, ale z czasem było ich coraz mniej. Co do Hermiony… Nie żałowała ani przez jeden dzień swojego wyboru. Miała kochającego, upartego, złośliwego, zrzędzącego, starego nietoperza za partnera i kochała go takim, jakim był. Miała to szczęście, że zawsze, nawet w złości, okazywał jej szacunek i tylko raz ją obraził nazywając „szlamą", ale był to ostatni raz. Przez miesiąc musiała mu tłumaczyć, że nie przejęła się tym tak bardzo i wcale nie musi pełzać przed nią na kolanach. Był również wspaniałym kochankiem- jej ciało prawie rozpłynęło się na samo wspomnienie jego pieszczot. To jednak nie był odpowiedni czas na takie wspomnienia. Ginny machała jej dłonią, uśmiechnięta i zadowolona z życia.

\- Hermiono! Tutaj!

\- Widzę, widzę. Nie musisz wywoływać huraganu - zaśmiała się i przytuliła przyjaciółkę, po czym dotknęła dłonią jej dużego brzucha- Jak tam?

\- W porządku. Rośnie i domaga się jedzenia. Będzie żarłok, mówię ci. A co tam u Severusa?

\- Narzeka na pierwszorocznych. Podobno w Hufflepuffie jest dwóch chłopców, którzy w swojej niezdarności przebijają nawet Neville'a.

\- Zawsze optymista, co?

\- A jakże- zachichotały, ale uśmiechy spłynęły z ich twarzy, gdy tylko zauważyły przy jednym ze stolików trzy znajome sylwetki. Hermiona ciężko westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Harry, Ron, Syriuszu… Miło was widzieć!

Ron uściskał ją i posłał niepewny uśmiech.

\- Co u ciebie?

\- W porządku. A u was?

\- Lavender przesyła pozdrowienia.

\- Luna także- dodał Harry- Ale nie mogła niestety przyjść.

\- Wiem. Wysłała mi list. Chodzi o te badania nad chrapakiem, tak?

\- Eee… Właśnie.

Zamówili kufle piwa kremowego, Syriusz szklankę Ognistej i zapadła cisza, którą w końcu przerwała Ginny.

\- Słuchajcie, wyciągacie nas na to spotkanie, a teraz milczycie! Żadna z nas nie ma za wiele wolnego czasu! Ja za godzinę mam szkołę rodzenia, a Hermiona musi się przygotować na jutrzejszą rozprawę!

\- Nie jest tak źle, Ginny. To dość prosta sprawa i na pewno ją wygram.

\- Bez różnicy. Jak macie coś mówić, to zaczynajcie!

Harry odchrząknął i, patrząc w stół, przemówił:

\- To już prawie rok, jak się widzieliśmy i…

\- Masz na myśli ten wieczór, w którym postanowiliście zaatakować mojego partnera?

\- Eee… Tak, właśnie. My… Hermiono, wybacz! Zachowywaliśmy się jak ostatni idioci!

Ron zaczął kiwać głową z przejęciem.

\- Dokładnie! Nie mogliśmy pogodzić się z tym, że ty ciągle z nim jesteś i… i wyglądasz na zadowoloną! Byliśmy święcie przekonani, że zerwiecie z sobą po kilku tygodniach, a na pewno nie wytrzymacie roku twoich studiów!

\- Przykro mi, że nie działałam zgodnie z waszymi planami- prychnęła i pociągnęła solidny łyk piwa marząc o tym, by być teraz z Severusem w zamku. Harry pokręcił głową.

\- To nie o to chodziło. My… wiesz najlepiej jak czujemy się względem Snape'a i widok ciebie z nim jest ponad nasze siły.

\- Jak rozumiem przyszliście mi powiedzieć, że wciąż nie zmieniacie swojego stanowiska?

Ron zaśmiał się ponuro.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie możemy bez ciebie wytrzymać. Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia jakim cudem zdaliśmy owutemy bez twojej pomocy, ale z czasem brakowało nam po prostu twojej obecności i twojego zrzędzenia. Teraz… Teraz jest to nie do wytrzymania.

\- Stęskniliśmy się za tobą- Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie i drgnął, gdy posłała mu ostre spojrzenie.

\- Więc przyszliście się napatrzeć i potem znów nie będziecie się do mnie odzywać?

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem.

\- Widzę, że siedzenie jedynie ze Snape'em nie podziałało kojąco na twój charakter.

\- Może gdybyś na korytarzach nie udawał, że nagle wyjątkowo zainteresowały cię sklepienia byłabym lepiej nastawiona do życia- odparowała- Remus przekazał ci moje pozdrowienia?

\- Eee… Tak, przekazał. Ja… No…

\- Po prostu nie mogłeś tego znieść, co?

Ron nie wytrzymał i warknął:

\- Mówiłaś, że zawsze będziemy mile widziani, a teraz po nas jedziesz!

\- Ależ, Ron… Jesteście mile widziani. Gdyby tak nie było to w tej chwili znajdowalibyście się na urazach magicznych u św. Munga. Nie oznacza to jednak, że będę rozćwierkana i radosna. Zraniliście mnie, cała trójka. Niech wam się nie wydaje, że będzie łatwo.

Syriusz pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

\- Oczywiście, że nie wiesz- prychnęła pogardliwie Ginny- Jesteś zbyt zadufany w sobie. Pewnie uważasz, że należało jej się odseparowanie od przyjaciół, co?

Mężczyzna poczerwieniał i wydukał coś. W końcu ciszę przerwał Harry.

\- Przepraszamy cię, Hermiono. Zrobimy wszystko, by znów mieć twoją przyjaźń.

\- Rzecz jasna nie wliczaj we „wszystko" wielkiej przyjaźni ze Snape'em- dodał szybko Ron. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- To mi wystarczy, chłopcy. Tylko od teraz zachowujcie się nieco doroślej. Syriuszu, a ty?

Wstał i spojrzał na nią niechętnie.

\- Ja nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Niszczysz sobie życie.

\- Cóż, miło było cię widzieć- jej ton głosu wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że nie jest tu już mile widziany. Nauczyła się czegoś- zarówno na studiach prawniczych, jak i od Severusa. Tonem głosu i spojrzeniem potrafiła przerazić nawet największych zbrodniarzy. Poza swoim chłopakiem- on wciąż był nieczuły na jej miażdżące spojrzenia, a czasami nawet je wyśmiewał. Syriusz wyszedł z trzaśnięciem drzwi. Harry i Ron spojrzeli na nią i razem zadali pytania:

\- I jak ci jest?

\- Nie krzywdzi cię?

\- Jest mi dobrze. Rozumiemy się świetnie, daje mi dużo wolności i szanuje moje zdanie. Co do krzywdzenia…- uśmiechnęła się złośliwie- Powiedzmy, że to zależy od sytuacji.

\- CO?!- ryknęli, a ona roześmiała się. Ginny również, bo dobrze wiedziała o co chodzi.

\- Wiecie… Tu mnie klepnie, tam podrapie. Całkiem przyjemna sprawa.

Dopiero po chwili zrozumieli o co chodzi i dosłownie stali się zieloni w jednej chwili. Hermiona z kolei wspominała pierwszy raz, w którym odkryła tego typu przyjemność. Ich życie seksualne było dość aktywne, jednak kiedy pierwszy raz klepnął ją w pośladki poczuła ból i znacznie większą przyjemność. Wziął jej okrzyk za krzyk bólu i zaczął przepraszać, ale zdziwił się niepomiernie, gdy poprosiła o jeszcze jeden raz. Później śmiał się z tego do rozpuku.

\- Nie musieliśmy tego wiedzieć- jęknął Ron, ale po chwili wyszczerzył zęby- Ale nie powiedziałbym, że jesteś tym typem dziewczyny.

\- Niektóre po prostu to lubią- powiedziała wesoło Ginny, czym naraziła się na zdziwione spojrzenia- Widocznie posiadanie Ślizgona za partnera wyrabia nieco inne spojrzenie na pewne przyjemności.

Harry zaśmiał się i uniósł kufel.

\- Za przyjemność!

\- Za miłość!- dodała Ginny, jedną ręką obejmując brzuch.

\- Za przyjaźń!- Ron uśmiechał się, jak idiota.

\- Za zrozumienie- wyszeptała Hermiona i stuknęli się kuflami, tym sposobem pieczętując ich ponowne związanie.


End file.
